


Love and War

by LxJaque



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Bad Flirting, Dyslexia, F/F, Female Characters, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, I'm Bad At Tagging, Miscommunication, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, References to Depression, Team Bonding, Team as Family, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2020-06-29 02:05:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 18
Words: 36,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LxJaque/pseuds/LxJaque
Summary: One bad night leads to a friendship neither had expected.Just some team shenanigans and silliness.





	1. Night at the bar

**Author's Note:**

> First of all. This may never be finished. I found this while moving files from my old phone to my new one. Though I am working on it still while bored. Which is mostly between my classes.  
> Just fair warning. 
> 
> Also I cant write accents. Just cant do it. You're smart. You can figure out how they sound.

Scout was getting sick and tired of the attention she was getting at the bar. Which was only bad. Spy had gone out and basically gotten every guy to buy her free drinks which she started passing out to the rest of the team. She was showing off her ability to seduce an entire room of men and Scout only seemed to be laughed at or ignored. The rest of the team seemed to be having a good time. Soldier and Demo were doing shots, Medic was becoming successfully drunk and was cuddled up to her giant of a girlfriend: Heavy, Pyro sat happily next to Engineer telling her stories and collecting the little umbrellas from the Engineer's drinks. Sniper had gone missing and nobody seemed to know or care where she went. Scout let out an annoyed huff. She hadn't actually drank anything this whole time. She wanted to just go back to base but they had all come together in the Medic's stolen wedding dove van. The engineer had repainted it and added extra seats: turning it into the Team's "driving to town" van. 

"Hey there," A man suddenly spoke up. Scout jumped, surprised but the sudden voice. He looked around her age and wore a jacket for some school. "So do you go to Teufort University?" The man asked. Scout rubbed the back of her neck.

"Uh, no. I've never even heard of it." 

"Its a really nice school right outside of town. We have our own stores and restaurants. The only thing we don't have is a bar." He laughed. Scout smiled slightly. "Hey, can I buy you a drink?" He asked suddenly. 

"Sure." Scout smiled, hoping to look flirtatiously.

The guy stood and made his way to the bar. Scout stayed and took a seat at a table. She was feeling pleased with herself. She finally beat Spy to a man. She knew it would just be a matter of time until she was noticed. When the guy returned he had two drinks. 

"I just got you a beer. I hope you don't mind." 

"Its fine." She smiled, reaching for her drink. When she finally got a hold of it someone from behind slammed into her spilling the drink. Scout let out a curse turning to see the Sniper.

"Sorry, love. I see you made a new friend." Sniper smirked.

"The hell was that for?" Scout spat. The sniper turned to the man and glared.

"Some advice for you, mate?" The man looked more than upset but put on a smile. "Piss off." Sniper snarled looking almost feral. Scout sat frozen, shocked at seeing her usually calm team member look so dangerous. 

"Bitch." The man spat walking off. 

"What was that about?" Scout snapped. The sniper seemed to calm down once the man had left. 

"He put something in your drink." Sniper explained.

"Holy fuck." 

"Makes me sick." Sniper grumbled quietly. 

"Should we go do something?" Scout asked.

"The only sheilas here are the team and all of them are with someone, except spy; and she's sure to notice if he drugs her. Id like to see him get a knife to the back too." Sniper smirked bitterly at that thought.

"Well, this has been a shit trip for me." Scout laughed bitterly, sinking down on herself slightly.

"Noticed." Sniper admitted.

"You did? Where were you?" Sniper nodded her head towards a sketchy looking table in the far back corner of the bar hidden in shadow. 

"Jeez, Snipes. Way to kill the mood for yourself." Scout chuckled. 

"I'm the driver. Can't drink.. Much." Scout hit her arm at that. 

"I'll drive. I haven't had one drink." Scout let out a sigh at the end. The sniper smirked. 

"You could have always just bought a drink for yourself." Sniper pointed out. 

"I came here to pick up guys. Getting myself a drink defeats the purpose." Scout explained playing with her dirty blonde hair that was let down instead of tied back into a ponytail like usual. "But guess I only attract creeps. Spy over there has every man wrapped around her finger and I can't get one person to even look at me." Scout pouted. Sniper looked the Scout up and down making sure the young runner noticed. 

"You look good today." She suddenly let out. Scout's eyes went wide jaw open in shock. Scout had put on a red sundress and black sneakers with knee high socks. Her dogtags were stuffed into her collar of her dress and she had a light amount of makeup with light pink lip gloss on. "Can I buy you a drink?" Sniper added. The Scout let out a laugh. She understood what the Sniper was doing. 

"Sure. Id like a pop. I'm driving after all." Sniper smiled. She stood up and grabbed the Scout's hand helping her up. Scout blushed slightly. Sniper didn't look half bad. She was in a white tank top, with her brown vest over it, grey skinny jeans that made her long legs pop, and she had on dark brown combat boots. The sniper smiled she wore her usual hat and visors and had her hair in a long braid that went over her shoulder, she didn't seem to have any makeup but she had a natural beauty that always made Scout a little jealous, even if Sniper's teeth were a little on the sharp side. 

"You're really going all out." 

"Well for a pretty shelia like you, its worth it." Scout pushed sniper away laughing. 

"Ridiculous." She laughed hard and free. 

"Come on. Lets go sit at my table." Sniper advised. 

"Oh the sad looking creepy shadowy table?" Scout teased slightly. 

"That's the one." Scout smirked and walked off with the Sniper. As the Sniper had assumed the college creep was now trying his luck with Spy. Spy smiled and nodded along to his words. But she had her knife obviously in her hand. 

"Maybe we should help him?" Scout let out. Sniper paused at that.

"Why?" Scout started to play with her hair again. 

"He might be a real scumbag but getting killed by a spy sucks. And he won't come back." Sniper stared at the Scout before letting out a defeated sigh. She walked over to the spy.

"If you could not get arrested we'd appreciate it." The spy turned to glare.

"You know 'her'?" The man asked, spitting the last word with venom.

"Sadly." Spy let out.

"He was all over our young speedster later today. Its why im here. She says to keep yourself away from his back." Sniper let out. The spy clenched her hands.

"So he tried with Scout?" She asked. The boy looked confused.

"She's not having a real good day. But again could you stay out of jail this time?" Sniper asked.

"Of course." Spy smiled but the rage in her eyes was easy to see.

Well she tried. This boy was definetly not going to survive. Not that she really cared. Sniper left at that point to get herself a drink and to get the Scout a soft drink. 

Scout sat at the table in the back when the Sniper returned. 

"Here." She placed down an Italian soda and slid it to the Scout. Scout took the drink and stirred the cream and the flavoring around. The sniper herself seemed to get herself a strange mixed concoction and sipped at it slightly. 

"That stuff looks nasty." Scout pointed out. 

"Asked for something strong. Honestly don't know what it is but its nowhere as strong as my families moonshine." Sniper let out.

"Your family makes moonshine?" 

"Pa made it sometimes when he wasn't busy with the garden." Sniper smirked.

"That's crazy. Your parents sound awesome." Scout smiled.

"Yeah," sniper smiled back. Scout took a sip from her drink and let out a soft bubbly laugh. 

"You know I think this is the most you've ever talked to me." Sniper's face flushed.

"Sorry." 

"Nah, its fine. I know I can be a real handful. My sisters hated me growing up. But I was the youngest. I had to get attention somehow." Scout explained.

"How many sisters you got?" Sniper asked. 

"Seven. Im the eighth. My dad was the best. He was a single dad taking care of all us girls. My ma only stuck around till I was six. That's more than what some of my sisters got. My sister; Barbra, was a dumpster baby." Scout laughed. Sniper's jaw dropped.

"What?"

"Well this chick my dad was into didn't want him to know she was pregnant, right? But she wanted to keep her baby and she did for about a week till my dad gets a call and this lady is sobbing on the phone saying she couldn't do it. So he rushes to her house to check on her and she tells him she killed her baby. She left her baby girl out in the trash. So my dad rushes in and gets her out not knowing how long the baby was in there and if she was even alive. She was luckily. But my dad was so upset." Sniper was shocked at the story but Scout talked about it like it was a regular Tuesday for her.

"So your pa took in all you girls when your mums abandoned you?" Sniper asked.

"Yeah, he's real great." Scout sipped more of her drink. 

"I couldn't imagine what not having a mum would be like." Sniper let out. Scout frowned slightly.

"Its not too bad." She tried. 

"Im glad you had a good dad. That must have helped." Scout nodded. Sniper went back to sipping her drink when the Scout looked up at her with her big baby blue eyes. The intensity of the stare caused Sniper to go tense.

"You know you didn't have to buy me a drink." Sniper put her drink down.

"Its no big deal." Sniper let out.

"But it is." Scout suddenly spoke up. "First you saved me from that creep," Scout spoke motioning over to the man who was leaving with Spy, "then let me rant and whine at you, and after that you still compliment me, treat me to a drink and nice company." Sniper held onto her cup hand shaking slightly. She wasnt used to being thanked for anything she did. Especially by the Scout. 

"You seemed like you needed the company." Sniper let out. 

"I did." Scout smiled. "Thanks." Sniper nodded face flushed. A chair being pulled caught their attention. Pyro sat down next to scout clapping their hands.

"Hey, mind if we join you?" Engineer asked. Her curly blonde hair was pulled back into a messy bun and she had her goggles pulled off hanging around her neck. She was in a tank top, overals, and black rain boots. 

"Go ahead." Sniper motioned. 

"Mm Mmph mrrm mhmm." Pyro let out staring at Scout. 

"Aww thanks, Py. You look pretty too." Scout said putting her hand on Pyro's shoulder. 

"So, what was that slight commotion we saw earlier?" Engineer asked. 

"Mhm?" Pyro agreed with Engie.

"Which time?" Sniper asked.

"Py, claims she saw you threatening some guy who was with Scout." Scout looked away. 

"He tried to drug me." The yougest member of their team let out. Engie went still. 

"Where is he now?"

"Spy dealt with him." Sniper spoke quickly, before taking a sip of her drink. 

"Hmm. Well good riddance. Scout, how has your day been?" Engie asked.

"Didn't start out the best and that sleaze sure didn't help. But it got better when Snipes showed up." Scout glanced at the silent woman.

"I see." Engie gave the Sniper a knowing smile, causing the taller woman to look away.

They all headed out. Heavy was carrying the medic who had passed out. Demo and solider were arm in arm singing gibberish. Pyro skipped ahead happily with the Engineer close behind, Spy stayed in the back keeping an eye out. Sniper walked beside Scout. 

"Thanks." Scout let out. 

"Sure thing." Sniper answered. Scout glanced away nervously.

"Uh, is this like a one time thing?" Scout asked fiddling with the van keys. Sniper raised an eyebrow giving her a confused glance. "Like are we going to go back to not talking or can we hang out like this more?" Scout asked.

"Which ever you'd prefer, bunny." Scout stopped moving for a second. 

"Bunny?" Sniper only shrugged. Scout quickly jogged to catch up and started walking beside her again. "I like talking to you." Scout admitted. Sniper smiled lightly.

They were all climbing in the car when Spy grabbed onto Sniper.

"He won't cause any problems now." 

"You kill him?" Sniper asked.

"No. I paralyzed him from the waist down." Spy smirked. Sniper nodded.


	2. Trip into town

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper and Scout have a day out together.

Sniper let out a string of curses. Her camper van was giving her trouble and she didn't have proper tools to deal with the problem. She was covered in oil and was feeling more than just annoyed. She wore her working tank top and a pair of torn up jeans with old holed shoes. She eventually gave up using her shit tools and walked over to the Engineer's garage to see if she could ask to borrow some tools. As she opened the door she lost all focus. The scout was sitting on the counter kicking her legs while the Pyro tried to braid her hair with their bulky gloves. The scout was in a pair of shorts and a red tank top. Her hat was on her lap, and she seemed to be wearing a pair of new black sneakers. 

When the Pyro moved away they made a sad noise. The braid was just a series of knots due to their gloved fingers. 

"Let me see, Py!" Scout called. The pyro shook their head 'no' but the Scout had already grabbed the mirror.

"Oh, I look great. Im gonna keep this in all day!" She smiled at her reflection. The Pyro hugged the Scout tightly. 

This was the Scout the Sniper was attracted to. Not the persona she claimed to be. But the genuinely sweet girl she was. The woman who was willing to do anything to lift someone's spirits, put her own feelings aside of it would benefit someone else. Sniper preferred who Scout was than who she pretended to be. 

"You're hair looks good today." Sniper called out with a sincere smile. Scout glared for a second, assuming whoever had spoken was making fun, before seeing who said it and smiling back.

"Right? Py braided it!" Scout answered, playing along. 

"Sniper, what brings you here?" Engineer asked. 

"My van is having some issues. I was wondering if I could use some of your tools." Sniper explained. "Mine dont seem to be good enough for the problem."

"Sure thing. Just grab what you need." Engineer smiled. Scout jumped off the counter and hurried over to Sniper.

"Could I help?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes and putting her hat back on.

"Sure." Sniper smiled.

"Cool!" Scout fist pumped the air. "Maybe you can teach me some things." Sniper nodded. 

"Slim," Engineer called. Sniper looked over to the short and slightly plump woman. 

"Can I speak with you?" Sniper nodded and made her way to the Engie. "Im trusting you not to break her heart. Don't hurt her." Engie let out quietly.

"What?" Sniper asked.

"You heard what I said." Engineer gave her a dangerous look before smiling again. "Now if you need any help with your van you know where to find me." Sniper nodded and hurried off to gather her tools; feeling nervous with Engineer's eyes on her. 

Sniper went back to work. Scout would occasionally hand her tools that she needed but mostly just told her stories about her childhood. Every once and awhile Scout would ask questions about what Sniper was doing but not enough to really learn much.

"There was this boy in my forth grade class and he was a real piece of work. He would tug my hair and call me names, throw mud at me. And one day I just couldn't take it. I slugged him straight in the nose. My dad had to leave work early to get me out of school. I ended up getting expelled for a week. He was so mad. He grounded from going outside. So I was trapped inside our house for hours on end. My sisters would go out to parks or to sunbathe or even just play ball a few times and I was just trapped. I was so bored. I couldn't find a way to make my brain focus until my sister Iva: shes a year older than me, stayed behind one day and made me draw with her. I fell in love then and there. And that's how I started drawing." Scout laughed.

"Wrench." Sniper let out." Scout handed her the wrench. "Though in the end, guess that boy liked me: but after I hit him he was too scared to talk to me." Scout laughed harder. Sniper laughed from under the van causing Scout to smile brightly. Scout had just assumed the Australian had blocked her out. Scout reached over and pulled the rolling platform the sniper was on to get her out from under her van. Sniper let out a surprised low noise as she was suddenly face to face with the Scout who was practically sitting on her lap and leaning above her.

"After you fix up your van do you want to go somewhere?" Scout asked. 

"Uh," sniper felt her face turn red. Scout noticed and seemed puzzled before she realized how close she was.

"Ah jeez, sorry. Got a little close." Scout crawled backwards.

"Y-yeah, a bit." Sniper responded trying to pull herself together. 

"But can we?" Scout asked sheepishly.

"Sure." Sniper pushed herself back under her van. She worked easily and popped herself out when she felt it was good enough. 

"Did you finish?" Scout asked. 

"Yeah." 

"Can we go?" Scout asked excitedly. 

"How about you drop off Engie's tools and I take a shower." 

"Sweet." Scout gathered some of the tools before running off.

Sniper made her way into the base's community shower. She had planned on just cleaning up a little and putting back on her ruined clothes. She usually would never shower mid day when anyone could walk in. But she was a mess. And Scout seemed excited to spend time with her. She hadn't had a real chance to talk to Scout since the bar which had happened days ago. She had no real idea what came over her at the bar. She just knew that she was feeling tired and annoyed and wasn't allowed to drink since she was the driver. So she sat in the back and got herself a bottle of beer anyway: which felt like nothing to her. She sat there just observing when she noticed a man slip something into a drink and she knew she was going to stop him but then she watched him take it over to Scout and she felt her blood boil. She always tried to keep her temper under control but at that moment she couldn't. If he had tried anything instead of leaving she was sure she would have killed him. She didn't mean to get feelings for the youngest member of her team. That wasn't how a professional should act. But she did. She had began to think it was impossible for her to have these feelings. But Scout proved her wrong. She could be loud, annoying, obnoxious, rude, and just plain mean. But it was mostly a big show. The first time Sniper saw the real Scout she was stunned. Scout was on the payphone crying. Her sister had just had a baby, apperently, and the way Scout lit up was a sight to be seen. A knock came from the door into the showers.

"Snipes, you ready?" Scout called. "I have cooking duty today so we gotta hurry." 

"Sorry, mate. Be right out." 

"No problem." Sniper hurried to finish her shower. She turned off the water and grabbed her towel wrapping herself up. As she walked into the changing room the Scout sat on the bench covering her eyes.

"What are you doing in here?" Sniper asked.

"I brought you some clean clothes." Scout explained. Sniper noticed the stack of clothes next to the Scout. 

"Thanks." Scout smiled. Sniper quickly got dressed. Scout had given her a red button up shirt, some skinny jeans, socks, her favorite combat boots, her hat, and visor. Sniper got dressed leaving only her hat and visors for later, she decided agaisnt putting on her bra and underwear from before. They were covered in sweat and she didnt feel in the mood to deal with her constricting bra. She turned to the mirror staring to braid her long dark hair, towel hanging from her arm.

"You can uncover your eyes." She laughed out slightly. The scout did and flinched slightly. The sniper was gorgeous and it just wasn't fair. Her eyes were a blue grey and her skin seemed to glow. Still scout smiled.

"Your hair looks hot when its wet." She let out easily. Her sisters would compliment eachother this way all the time. And even her sometimes. Sniper dropped her towel in her shock. "Don't act so surprised. You probably had an army of guys growing up." 

"N-not really." Sniper answered. Scout gave her a disbelieving look.

"But you're tall and gorgeous. My sisters would of hated you growing up." Scout explained. 

"I was home schooled. I didn't even have friends." Sniper suddenly said. Scout frowned.

"But you did realize that you're pretty right?" Scout asked, genuinely asking. 

"Never really cared enough to." Sniper responded, picking up her towel. Scout was shocked. 

"Nobody ever told you that you're pretty?" 

"Did anyone ever tell you?" Sniper snapped back feeling defensive. The Scout fell silent. Sniper immedietly regreted her words. "I didn't mean to sound upset." Sniper let out. 

"Its cool. Can we go now?" Scout asked putting her fake smile up. Sniper frowned. If she wasn't such a social wreak she'd tell the Scout how beautiful she was. But instead she put on her hat and visors and let out a quick,

"Sure." 

The two made it to the van in an awkward silence.

"Why do you always wear those glasses?" Scout asked. Sniper subconciously touched her visors while also praising the fates for ending the silence.

"They help me shoot." 

"But you're not shooting."

"Doesn't feel right without them." Scout took that answer and slid easily into the passenger seat. 

It took about one hour to get to town. And once they did Scout seemed to become a bit more uneasy.

"Something wrong always happens when I come here." Scout let out.

"We can go somewhere else." Sniper explained.

"Nah, its cool." Scout waved it off. Sniper parked her van and climbed out. Scout was already out and looking around.

"There is this really cool comic shop down this road. Can we go?" She asked. 

"Yeah," Sniper smirked. They walked down the road and came up to a little shop filled with comic books. Sniper wasn't interested in any of it but Scout seemed to be more excited than usual. 

"Come on, Snipes." She let out grabbing the Sniper's hand and dragging her along. Sniper laughed and followed. Scout stopped when something caught her eye. Sniper paused and held back her laughter. 

"I've been looking for this one." Scout explained letting go of Sniper and grabbing a Batman comic. 

"Are they good?" Sniper asked. Scout froze turning to look at her.

"Are you kidding?" The sniper knew she had made a mistake asking. "Its so good! Everyone just thinks he is this playboy billionaire but they dont know that at night he's actually a crime fighting badass and the world's greatest detective!" Scout began. 

"Dressed like a bat?" Sniper asked with a raised brow and a cocky smirk. Scout let out a sigh.

"I'm making you read the first few comics." Scout finally said walking off to see if she wanted to get anything else. "Snipes, you'll love it." Scout let out. Sniper only laughed. She was adding to the collection of comics she was buying, before she decided it was enough and was ready to check out. 

"Don't tell the others but i have boxes filled with these." Scout admitted.

"And what's the problem with that?" Sniper asked. 

"Its not cool or sexy, you know?" 

"Who says that?" Scout paused looking over to Sniper.

"Everyone." 

"Then their wrong." Sniper spoke sternly. Scout didn't respond, just smiled slightly. 

When they got to the cashier Scout put down her collection. The man behind the booth stared at Scout intently. 

"Hey," he spoke. 

"Hi." Scout smiled back. He took the comics and scanned them.

"Good choices." 

"Right? I've been looking for these for a while. Nobody sold them." 

"Wait, you're getting these for yourself?" The man asked eyes sparkling. 

"Uh, yeah. Why else would I get them?" 

"Boyfriend?" Scout laughed. 

"I wish." The man seemed to perk up at that. Sniper frowned slightly. How petty of her getting jealous over this guy.

"Not many girls actually see the appeal of comics." 

"Yeah, well, I'm not most girls." Scout smiled. 

"Here," sniper let out putting $30 down on the table. The man flinched seeming to just notice the taller woman. Scout smiled at the guy and took her comics and happily followed Sniper out. 

"See what I meant?" Scout let out once they left the store. "Not cool or sexy." gesturing towards the man with her head.

"He thought you were 'cool and sexy'." Sniper nodded towards the store.

"Not because of the comics stuff. He just realized that im pretty great." Scout laughed out. 

"Yeah, you are." Sniper agreed. Scout's eyes went wide.

"Did you just agree?" 

"Am I not supposed to?" 

"Well, no. You can. I just didn't expect you to." Sniper took the comics from Scout who jumped at the sudden movement. 

"Ill put these in the camper." Sniper let out.

"Okay, meet me in geek games." Scout called running across the street towards another store. Scout went in hoping to find a pack of baseball cards, but her eyes quickly caught a stuffed toy bunny. Scout let out a laugh. 

When Sniper finally entered the shop Scout was having a conversation with the woman at the counter. 

"Your friend sounds sweet. Us girls have to stick together against creeps like that. Im sure she'll love the gift too." Scout thanked her grabbing her bag. 

"Snipes!" Scout called walking over to her. 

"Find anything good?" 

"Yeah. A few packs of baseball cards, and I got you a gift." Sniper raised a brow. "You'll love it. Now come on. Lets just go buy pizza. I don't want to cook tonight." Scout said walking to the door. The cashier girl smiled.

"She's sweet." The girl said. Sniper nodded in agreement before following the over excited Scout. 

When they made it back to base sniper carried the pizza boxes and Scout grabbed her shopping bags. 

"Today was nice." Scout smiled.

"It was." 

"Next time we can go to all the places you want to go." Sniper felt her heart flutter. Scout wants a next time. 

The team was in the community kitchen all seeming in a fuss. 

"Little Scout, you did not cook." Heavy roared. 

"True. But I bought pizza!" Scout cheered. 

"Hurry and get the food, woman!" Soldier screamed slamming her fist on the table. 

"Calm down, jeez." Scout let out. Sniper placed the pizza boxes down and the team quickly went to work at it. Scout smiled. 

"See, told you eating ahead of time was the right call. No way we'd get any at this rate." Sniper only chuckled at that. 

"Where were you two today?" Spy asked dabbing the grease off her pizza with a napkin. 

"None of your business." Scout spat. 

"It is literally job to know." Spy added with a raised brow.

"Shopping." Sniper let out. 

"I see." Spy hummed thoughtfully. Scout sat down at the table next to Sniper and Pyro. 

"I hate her." Scout pouted.

"Mm mmky." Pyro mumbled, trying to comfort Scout and giving scout a side hug.

"Thanks, Py." 

"Lass," demo called from her spot next to soldier and heavy. "Your hair?" 

"Its nice right? Pyro braided it." Scout removed her hat to show off her knots. Spy snorted which received her a smack from Engineer. 

"Yes, braid lovely." Heavy agreed. 

"It fits you. Pyro did a wonderful job. Much better than Scout could do." Spy spoke to Pyro. Scout glared. 

After dinner the team had gone to bed. When Sniper made it to her campervan she saw a stuffed bunny sitting on her dashboard. Scout had left it there when she was gathering her things. Sniper smiled taking the bunny. This must have been her gift. A bunny from her bunny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head for some unknown reason Sniper calls Scout "roo" normally but when female I didnt like it so I switched it up.


	3. Cookies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout and Pyro make cookies

Mr. Pauling came in with some big announcement. But Scout was all too excited just to see him.

"Hey there, Pauling." Scout bounced over to him.

"Scout, good. You're the first one here. Do you mind helping me round up the others?" Pauling asked, fixing his tie. 

"Sure, sure. But first I just had to say, you look real good today." Pauling smirked. 

"Okay, thank you, Scout. Now, ready to help me?" Pauling asked. Scout let out a quick "oh, yeah." And scurried off. Pauling let out a laugh and continued to wait.

"She can be ridiculous." Spy let out. 

"Yeah, but you all can. Scout means well. Even if I have deal with her constant flirting." Pauling added. Spy let out a chuckle before her seemed to get lost in thought for less than a second.

"She only seems to attract bad men." Spy sighed, smile dropping quickly. 

"Is that what the half paralyzed college student was about?" Pauling asked.

"We met him at a bar last week. He was trying to drug scout and when that failed, me. Of course I don't take kindly to people who attack my team and especially those who attack me."

"So he got a knife to the back. Like how he treated woman."

"Yes, except it was a literal knife." Spy smirked. 

"The administrator made me hunt him down. I spent a whole afternoon burying the body. You wouldn't believe how many people notice a man in a wheelchair. It was ridiculously difficult to get him alone." Pauling laughed. 

The scout ran back into the room the heavy and medic right behind. 

"Demo is getting soldier. Be right back!" Scout called, before winking, and running off again.

"Sorry, Pauling. Scout is enthusiastic." Medic apologized. 

"Its fine." He smiled. 

"Little Scout needs attention." Heavy pointed out. 

"Pauling!" Soldier screamed coming into the room.

"Good morning, soldier." Pauling greeted. 

"How long will this take?" Demo asked looking worse than usual. Her curly hair was sticking up and tangled and her usual beanie was missing. "I haven't had my morning bottle." Demo let out with a smile. 

"Sorry, this will get started quickly, once Scout finds the rest of the team." Pauling explained. The team moved about finding seats or gathering chairs. They had a theory that getting the rest of the team could take some time.

"We're here!" Scout announced bouncing into the room. Pyro skipped happily behind her as Engineer and Sniper calmly walked in.

"Oh good. Okay, go ahead and take a seat." Pauling ordered. He waited patiently for the women to find their seats. The only two who didn't sit were spy and Sniper who had decided to stand in the back. "You've all been doing a great job here." Pauling started. 

"Hell yeah we have." Scout boasted. 

"But," Pauling cut in. " its still not good enough." Most of RED team let out confused "what?"s Or groans of annoyance. "Im sorry, ladies. Its not up to me. The administrator says you've been losing to BLU more than you've won. He's hard to please, but if you can at least average out the scale that should help." Pauling explained. 

"We'll blow those BLUs to pieces!" Solider cheered. 

"Great attitude. Also to avoid terrorizing the town of Teufort, a new rule has been added. Whenever going to town you must be in pairs. And if you all go then stay together or have a group of three. I don't want any of you sneaking off and stabbing anyone." Pauling glanced at spy. "Regardless if they deserve it or not." He smiled at the last bit. Spy nodded her head apologetically. "That's all. You can continue going about your day. Good luck in battle." Pauling finished. Scout popped up and made her way over to him.

"So, Pauling. Would it count if we went to town?" She asked with a wink. The engineer smacked the scout on the back of the head. "Ouch. Hey!" Pauling just frowned.

"Be polite." Engineer scolded.

"I was." Scout looked back to Pauling. "I meant like litterally go to town. Like maybe a date?" Pauling thought for a moment. 

"I don't know, Scout. I have only one day off a year." 

"Yeah, I know. It was just an idea." The Scout waved it off, playing with her ponytail. Pauling patted Scout's shoulder before leaving. 

"Its okay, hon. Its not you. Mr. Pauling is married to his work." Engieer said.

"Yeah." Scout pouted before putting on a smile. "Can't get them all. I have plenty of guys trying to get with me. Im just that awesome!" Scout boasted.

"I think you meant get rid of you." Spy mocked as she walked by. 

"Go to hell, spy!" Scout glared. 

Battle went there way for once. Everyone was happily talking about their victory and plans to keep winning. when the "woosh" of the respawn went off. Sniper walked out a second later looking annoyed beyond reason.

"Trip over one of your jars and fall off the roof?" Spy asked with a smirk. 

Sniper just glared and silently walked to her locker. Scout watched her gather her weapons to clean; as she never left her things at battle unlike most of the team. 

"You okay, Snipes?" Scout asked. 

"Not now, Scout." Sniper growled out. 

"Okay, sorry." Scout looked away, continuing to remove her griptape. 

"Thanks." Sniper sighed out before walking to the teleporter back to base.

"The BLU spy dominated her." Demo explained. "Swear he didnt kill anyone else, besides her." 

"Really? He focused on her instead of helping his team?" Scout scoffed. "What a dick." 

They traveled back to base and Scout decided she'd do something good for Sniper. 

"Hey, Py, want to help me make some cookies?" Scout asked. The Pyro happily clapped their hands. "Cool. We can make a few dozen." 

"Mm?" Pyro asked with a tilt of the head.

"Im making a dozen for Sniper because she had a bad day. But I think the rest of the team will probably want some and I know you'll want some. So I thought we could make lots." Pyro nodded. The two made their way into the kitchen. Pyro went around gathering bowls while Scout looked for the exact recipe she wanted. When Scout found it she joined Pyro with gathering the supplies. Pyro looked at their hands and let out a sigh. 

"Mm mmh mmk." 

"Okay, I'll wait here." Scout smiled. Pyro closed and locked the two doors into the kitchen before shutting the metal blinds to the counter separating the kitchen from the dining room. After double checking to make sure everything was secure the Pyro removed their gloves and mask. 

"Do you remember where we put my cooking mask and goggles last time?" Pyro asked. Scout pointed to the left, eyes closed.

"Bottom shelf." 

"Thanks, Scout!" Pyro skipped their way over. Scout listened to the Pyro rummage around until she heard them let out a pleased hum and walk back over to her. Pyro had pale brown skin. It had become pale due to Pyro never really leaving their suit, burn marks also littered parts of their hands and neck. On their face was a white doctor's mask; the medic had extra, and they wore a pair of dark lensed goggles to hide their eyes. Their hair was short, black, and wavy. Scout always thought it was cute.

"Ready to start." Pyro announced. 

"Great!" Scout opened her eyes. She always felt special for being trusted to see Pyro even if it was only this much. She knew medic had seen Pyro completely without the suit or any mask, but it was her job as a medic. Scout had a feeling that Engineer had also seen Pyro without any type of mask. But Scout was still one of the few. It probably helped that they were roommates. Each bedroom shared a bathroom with other bedroom. Scout shared her bathroom with Pyro. Their bathroom had all sorts of rubber ducks everywhere and sometimes Pyro drew pictures and hung it on the mirror for Scout. Scout began to do the same back and before she knew it, they had become friends. At some point Pyro removed their gloves then gas mask replacing it with a slightly more reavling headscarf and goggles. 

Scout cracked an egg into the bowl easily with one hand, while the other was busy reaching for another egg.

"Can you teach me?" Pyro asked. Scout gave Pyro a smile. 

"Sure. But I messed up a lot when I first learned." Scout admitted, handing Pyro the second egg. "Make a nice long crack around one side and put your thumb on the bottom part of the shell and your pointer and middle at the top and pull it apart." Scout explained, showing off how to hold and pull on an imaginary egg. Pyro tried and it worked but they still got egg on their hands.

"Its okay, Py." Pyro looked towards Scout.

"That happens sometimes. Its just another reason to wash your hands." Scout added with a smile. The two of them took turns adding ingredients, scout taught Pyro a few tricks and tips as they went along. Rolling the dough into balls was Pyro's favorite part. Scout never actually enjoyed that part since it made her hands sticky and uncomfortable. After the fifth batch they were finally out of dough. 

"We might have gone a bit overboard." Scout laughed as she looked at all the cookies.

"Maybe we can give them to BLU?" Pyro let out.

"Nah, those jerks would probably just throw them away." Scout frowned. 

"We can send some to Pauling and the administrator." Pyro offered.

"Yeah, okay. I bet hardhat could do that for us." Scout smiled, wrapping up one of the plates of a dozen cookies with seranwrap.

"Ill go ask!" Pyro cheered moving to put their gas mask and gloves back on. Scout waited until the Pyro finished opening the kitchen back up to the rest of the team. 

"Thanks for helping, Py." Scout pat the Pyro on the back before she ran off with her plate of cookies. The Pyro laughed before putting the rest of the cookies on the counter to the dining room. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 3 and 4 were going to be one chapter but I split it for some reason I forgot about. But its split.


	4. We all have bad days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversation over freshly baked cookies.

Sniper hadn't been having the best day. Waking up late was not something she had planned and was mostly confused, since it was Scout's voice and gentle touch which had finally woken her. Scout had apparently knocked and when Sniper didn't answer just walked in. Sniper was grateful that she chose to sleep in at least her bra and shorts instead of nude. Scout told her to get dressed and threw her work clothes at her quickly. Sniper had dressed easily, while the Scout had been bouncing impatiently the whole time. When she had found out the eager Scout was due to Pauling, her mood sank a bit. She listened to Scout desperetly try to get his attention. It was obvious that she would do anything for him. It was not something Sniper wanted to be reminded of. To be reminded that Pauling had Scout's affection, put Sniper in a sour mood she hadn't truly expected. Then seeing Scout try to ask out Pauling only to be turned down, again. Pauling was yet another man to refuse her affection. Yet Scout continued to give it. This fact was upsetting to the sharpshooter. As much as she hated it, Sniper knew she would do just about anything for the excitable young woman. But she knew Scout wouldn't want anything like that from her.  
Then during battle, her day had gotten even worse. Sniper had been distracted all day and found herself too upset to focus on her job. Which is why she avoided emotional connections in the first place. RED had done fine without her. Easily winning the battle. But that hadnt stopped the BLU spy from specifically targeting her. Sniper honestly thought she was the only person he killed. After the round she was tired and her back ached badly. She regreted snapping at Scout. She was just feeling stressed and annoyed especially when her own team's spy decided to taunt her. It was all she could take. Sniper had been locked in her camper since she stormed off. She had already cleaned her gun then her knife: now she was just gently petting the ears of the stuffed bunny her bunny had given her. Scout didn't deserve getting yelled at. In fact she deserved better than to be hanging around some cranky old lady who lived alone in a camper van. A knock came from the door. Sniper looked to the toy bunny and let out a sad sigh. She placed down the toy and made her way to open the door. Standing outside was the scout with a large bucktooth smile. 

"Me and Py, baked snickerdoodle cookies. My dad would make these when I had a bad day." Scout explained showing off the plate of cookies. 

"Thanks," Sniper let out weakly.

"Do you want to talk?" Scout asked.

"No." 

"Come on." Scout grabbed the Sniper's hand and dragged her out of the van. Sniper followed along with the younger woman. The van door bouncing closed behind her.

"Kid, where are we going?" Sniper asked. 

"Don't call me kid." Scout responded continuing to pull her along. 

"Bunny?" Scout smiled.

"Better. We're going to this cool rock I found. Its a great place to just sit and relax." Sniper let out a sigh but continued along. The rock was a good while away from base, but still close enough to see the red RED building. Scout looked to the cookies and frowned. 

"I'll hold them." Sniper offered. Scout handed Sniper the cookies and easily climbed up the rock. Scout reached down.

"Give me your hand." Scout ordered.

"Okay?" Sniper did as she was told and the Scout quickly grabbed ahold of it. And as if sniper was weightless flung her up. Sniper landed on top of the Scout cookies held safely above them. 

"Nice right? Its all in the legs." Scout smiled proudly. Sniper only blushed and climbed off of the young runner. Scout sat up and just stared out towards the base. 

"Makes it seem small. Being so far away." Scout pointed out, hugging her legs to her chest. Sniper didn't answer just looked towards Scout. "I know how you feel. When the whole team seems to be doing great. Yet im tripping all over myself and just getting destroyed. Its not fun. Makes you feel small." Scout's eyes were unfocused as she just stared out into the distance. "I like to come out here on those days. Helps me remember we're all small. We all have bad days." Scout frowned.

"Im sorry." Sniper let out softly. Scout turned towards Sniper. Eyes meeting hers. 

"Its fine. Its just that you shouldn't feel bad or embarassed." Sniper sighed.

"Wouldn't you rather spend time with someone your own age?" Sniper asked.

"I hang out with Py all the time. Though I think they're a bit older." Scout thought this over.

"No I meant, wouldn't you rather not spend time with me?" Scout turned to look to Sniper. Scout's eyes were wide and scared but she hid it quickly.

"You're my friend. At least I think you're one. I like spending time with you." 

"We just started speaking with eachother." Scout shrugged.

"You're the quiet type. I get that. And Im known to rush into things. It is my specially." Sniper gave Scout a sad look.

"Im a cranky old woman." Sniper admitted.

"And I guess im just an annoying kid. People overexagerate labels. And quit worrying about your age. You're one of the youngest here. Don't put yourself down." Scout leaned into Sniper a bit before moving away. 

"Okay. And I do like your company." Sniper let out with a soft smile.

"So how about you try one of the cookies?" Scout asked leaning over Sniper to reach the plate. Sniper's face flushed. The Scout had a strong back and her hips curved perfectly, complimenting her legs. When Scout sat back up she already ripped open the foil. Scout took out two. She placed one on the Sniper's knee. Sniper took it and started to eat it. Scout smiled brightly eating her own.

"Its good. Thank you." Sniper complimented. Scout leaned her head onto Sniper's shoulder.

"Pyro helped." Sniper smiled softly.

"Well i'll say 'thanks' next time I see them." The two sat in silence just snacking on the baked goods. Until Sniper couldn't help herself. 

"So pauling?" She began.

"Oh," Scout frowned. "Is that another reason you're upset?" Sniper didn't respond. "Come on, Snipes. Talk to me." Sniper looked away as she gathered her courage.

"You deserve better." Sniper admitted. Scout sighed but still didn't move off of Sniper's shoulder. 

"Not really." Sniper went tense at those words. "But why do you think so?" Scout asked. 

"I-" Sniper's hands began to shake on her lap. Scout took her hands and held them. 

"Its okay. Im not upset or anything." Scout let out. 

"Pauling is a good guy." Sniper began. "B-but, he won't feel the s-same way you do. I dont think he deserves your utter affection." Sniper admitted body shaking even more. Scout squeezed Sniper's still shaking hands. 

"I know." Scout admitted. Sniper stayed silent. "Promise you won't laugh or tell any of the guys?" Scout asked. 

"Okay." Sniper answered. 

"I've never been good with guys. The few boyfriends I had used me, then told other guys how easy I was." Scout fell silent trying to control her emotions. She took a breath before starting up again. "I do like Pauling. If he'd have me: which I know he wont. But if he did, I'd agree in an instant. But why I really keep going after him is because if I say im after a book smart guy like Pauling, I don't have to explain why I can't get a man." Scout admitted.

"You dont need an excuse." Sniper spoke up.

"The team makes fun of me enough. I don't need to add ugly pathetic whore to the list." Sniper's hands had stopped shaking but Scout didn't let go. Sniper pulled her left hand out of Scout's grip which seemed to make the young runner panic, until Sniper used her free arm to wrap around Scout. 

"You're not a whore. And you're definently not ugly." Sniper let out hugging the Scout close to her.

"Okay, maybe im not ugly. But im not pretty either. I don't have a natural beauty like you." Sniper was stunned by this. 

"Natural beauty?" 

"Yeah, you just wake up in the morning and you can make people swoon." Scout explained. 

"I haven't seen anyone swoon." Sniper pointed out.

Scout lifted her head to stare at the Sniper before fake swooning and falling back onto the rock gently. Sniper laughed lightly. Scout lifted herself back up into a sitting position before giving a little smirk.

"But seriously, its probably because of your glasses." Scout pointed out.

"Oi, what's wrong with my visors?" Sniper asked.

"You have beautiful eyes but you hide them." Scout explained, removing the Sniper's glasses. Sniper sat still. Her heart beat so loudly she became nervous wondering if Scout could hear it, which made it beat harder. 

"We should head back. Dinner is starting soon." Scout pointed out crawling away from Sniper and slipping on her visors. 

Sniper grabbed the plate of cookies and followed after Scout. 

"I'll save your spot. Go put that plate away and meet me for dinner, okay?" Scout smiled.

"Sure." Sniper responded. Sniper did as told and took the plate to her camper. Her mind was buzzing with the new information about the Scout. Sniper frowned. She thought Scout was beautiful. Sniper believed that the men Scout had been with just called her a whore to belittle her. But that didnt change the fact Scout was sad. Sniper could tell. She put the cookies on the table and then headed to base. When she entered the dining room Engineer waved her over. Sniper moved towards her.

"Slim," she called with a smile. "I see you're feeling better." Sniper nodded. "Scout and Pyro baked for hours. We have more cookies than we know what to do with." Sniper let out a chuckle.

"And here I thought I was special." The engineer laughed.

"You still are. Pyro told me that Scout originally just wanted to bake for you. But decided to make extra for the team." Sniper blushed slightly. 

"Why?"

"Scout likes you." Engie laughed, as if it was the most obvious thing. 

Sniper sat down in her seat, smiling as she noticed the Scout still wore her visors. 

"Scout, take those off. They're probably diseased." Spy spoke as she walked into the room, letting out a puff of smoke. 

Scout only stuck out her tongue. Sniper reached over and stole back her visors. 

"Sorry, bunny. Feeling naked without them." Engineer smiled at the nickname while the spy scowled. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have bits and pieces of this whole fic done. But I noticed I wanted more at the beginning so I've been working on chapter five even though 6-10 are already done. 
> 
> Also this is all written on my phone. So fair warning.


	5. You think I'm beautiful?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout starts to notice her feelings for Sniper.

Sniper was comfortably relaxing on the couch in her van, Scout resting on the bed, only a few inches away. The TV was playing some show Scout had recognized while Sniper focused on her knitting. 

"I used to always want to be just like her." Sniper jumped slightly at the sound of the younger woman's voice: fumbling awkwardly with her yarn."She was popular, beautiful, funny, every guy seemed to love her. She was just everything I'm not." Scout continued, ignoring Sniper's earlier moment of panic. After regaining her composure, Sniper looked up to the screen. The main actress had a shrill high voice, she was thin, had ridiculously large breasts, was ditzy, and dumb. The character was an embodiment of the stereotypical dumb blonde. If Engineer would have seen this depiction of a curly haired woman like herself she'd be having a field day.

"That's ridiculous." Sniper scoffed. 

"What?" Scout squeaked out. 

"Why would you try to make yourself less?" Sniper asked. 

"What do you mean?" Sniper let out an exasperated breath before gesturing to the screen. 

"The woman on screen doesn't even compare to you. You're already beautiful, definitely more attractive than she is; you're smart, and any guy would be lucky to have you. It's not your fault that they dont realize." Sniper explained. Scout felt her cheeks heat up. 

"You think I'm beautiful?" Scout asked softly. Sniper froze. She hadn't actually processed what she had said. 

"W-well, uh...." Sniper looked to the ground, hands twisting and fiddling with the yarn she had been using. "Yes, I do. Do people not say things like that?" Sniper asked, nervous. Whatever confidence she had starting this conversation, quickly vanished. 

"No, well friends say stuff like that all the time sometimes. But only if they are really close." Scout responded. Sniper glanced back towards Scout to see her baby blue eyes seemed to sparkle as they grew wet. Sniper sat up straighter. Not quite sure what to do to help the watery eyed young woman.

"Oh, bunny." Sniper sat completely still, body going tense. Knitting needles still in her hands; clenched tightly. 

"Even if you didnt mean it to be a big deal. It still meant a lot to hear. Nobody has ever said anything like that to me. I'm so used to people telling me to try harder, or grow up, or act more ladylike. I've never been called beautiful. My dad would say things close to it, but he's my dad. And a few boyfriends I've had would say just about anything to get into my pants. But nobody has ever told me I was truly beautiful without looking for something from it or actually meaning it." Sniper didnt know how to respond. Scout rubbed her eyes with the lower half of her palms before letting out a laugh. "Sorry about ranting. It's getting late. I'm just... gonna head back." Scout announced quickly bouncing down from the bunk and quickly heading towards the door. 

"Wait!" Sniper called panicking. She didnt want Scout thinking that she had made her uncomfortable or that Scout had done something wrong. Scout paused but didn't look towards Sniper. "Y-you are the best friend I've ever.. uh,.. ever had." Sniper spoke. Scout turned to face her, face the perfect expression of shock. "Truthfully, you're the only friend I've ever had." Sniper's face flushed red. 

"I'll avoid fucking up then." Scout laughed out softly before leaving the van. 

Scout sat on her bed sketching away. She would never really say it to Sniper but she hated Sniper's dumb glasses. They got in the way or her beautiful eyes. Scout paused her drawing thinking it over. But at the same time those yellow tinted things made her seem more dangerous and sexy. It was a love-hate sort of feeling. Scout paused suddenly feeling panic. Sexy? That wasn't a normal thought. But she could think that about another woman: that was fine, Right? Scout nodded to herself. Its fine. And yeah Sniper was pretty sexy for a forty something year old lady. Nobody could deny that. Especially in her work uniform. With a knife on her hip and a gun in hand. Talking dirty to anyone unlucky enough to get caught in her sight. Scout shivered at the thought. 

"Holy fuck." The young woman let out. Where were her thoughts taking her. She looked down to her drawing to see it was a sketch of the Sniper. Sitting patiently on a crate, gun in hand, focused through her scope, finger gently resting on the trigger; prepared to fire at any second. Scout closed her sketch book, face turning red. She quickly dropped the book to the ground and opened the drawer of her nightstand pulling out a few magazines. She had pages marked with folds in the corners or even a few homemade bookmarks. Her first dirty mag lying amongst the pile, a gift from her oldest friend. She turned the pages and felt herself relax. She still felt attracted to the men. She was fine. But she wasn't. Scout frowned, closing the magazine she had been looking at before throwing them off the bed too.

"This is bad." She wasnt as dumb as most people thought. She could understand that the ways she had caught herself staring at Sniper felt similar towards the men in her magazines. But with Sniper it felt different, real. She actually cared about how Sniper felt. Sniper was her friend, she truly gave a shit about how she was feeling. She couldn't feel attracted to Sniper, even just a little. It was wrong and simply unfair towards the Australian. Scout grabbed her pillow to cover her face and screamed into it. Why couldn't she just be normal? Why did she have to constantly disappoint people? She even disappointes herself. Scout put the pillow to the side and thought about this. Was it really so bad to have feeling for Sniper? She worked on a team of all woman. All of them way older than herself. It wasnt like she was going to find some nice boy closer to her age out here in a war. Plus she was sure some of her teammates were already together. Like Heavy and Medic, and she knew Pyro had a crush on someone: They just refused to tell Scout who it was. Scout decided to just try and sleep. Take a break from the constant attack of thoughts. 

Battle the next day was utter hell for the Scout. She had found herself backed into a wall more times than she would like and for some unknown reason she was being targeted by the BLU heavy along with their Medic who just followed after the Russian. Scout let out a frustrated scream as the administrator called out a quick announcement of her domination. 

"Fucker!" She spat. Spy strolled out of respawn and into the resupply room a second later. Once more the administrator announced a domination. 

"Who's up your ass?" Scout asked. 

"Pyro," Spy groaned, annoyance dripping from her tone. Scout winced. 

"Yikes," 

"What about you?" The spy asked mostly for pleasantries. 

"Heavy-medic pair. The heavy is specifically seeking me out. Medic is just around usually." Scout sighed annoyed. 

"I will try to focus more attention on the two when I have the chance." Spy let out. Scout nodded. The two left the room after that. Spy fading away and hurrying off while Scout took the longer path to try and sneak by the Heavy. 

Sniper sat in her nest. She was having a good round. A great round actually. The BLU sniper hadn't had a chance to even take out one of her teammates and she even was able to get an invisible spy who was lurking around by her team's medic. She was preparing her next shot towards the BLU engineer who was preparing a build when loud footsteps made her jump back to attention. She turned pulling out her kukri. There in her hall was the Scout. She was breathing hard. 

"Bloody hell!" Sniper growled. 

"I'm sorry. I just needed a place to hide for a second." Scout claimed. 

"You're out of breath. I didn't think that ever happened." Sniper let out. Scout smirked. 

"Usually doesn't. Chugged a whole can of Bonk! The sugar rush is wearing off and so is my adrenaline." Scout admitted.

"Why did you go and chug a whole can?" Sniper asked concerned. That overly caffeinated and sugary drink could kill someone. 

"Ran into the enemy Heavy, again. I'm not in the mood to get mowed down by that minigun. The last few times were enough of a pain. The fucker dominated me." Sniper nodded.

"I'll keep a better eye out for him." Sniper let out. 

"Spy said the same thing. Also maybe look out for the Pyro." Scout also added. Sniper just nodded without questions. Scout took a breath after that gave a quick salute before jumping out the window of Sniper's nest and running back into battle. 

Scout moved out into the center of battle. She hadn't seen the heavy since her run in with him back at RED's side. She had actually captured the point giving it to RED before preparing her retreat as to not get mutilated by the BLU. She turned around and jumped as she saw the BLU Heavy and Medic standing behind her gun rumbling. A sudden sound of a 'pop' was heard and the medic dropped dead, headless and spewing blood. The Heavy seemed shocked to suddenly lose the medic but before he could react his face contorted into one of shock and absolute pain, before falling forward: first to his knees before promptly hitting his face onto the floor. A knife was buried deeply into his back. The RED spy leaned down to pull out her knife, the action had a type of elegance only she could muster. 

"Uh, t-thanks." Scout let out. 

"You told the Sniper about my Pyro issue. No thanks needed." She let out with a curt nod before hurrying off to do whatever it was she did. Scout turned up to where Sniper's nest was and waved quickly before running off. She doubted that the sniper was still looking at her but she didnt care. 

They ended up winning the battle. Scout never did get revenge on the Heavy but she didn't care. She was just happy to have survived through the last of the round and the warm feeling that bubbled up whenever the heavy's head burst or a knife was found deep into his back. She was able to go about and help her team. Now that she wasnt being targeted by the big jerk. Scout strolled into the resupply closet to gather her things and meet up with the team to teleport back. Scout passed Spy, gave a quick nod, and a smile. The French woman just nodded back.   
Scout moved closer to Sniper and gave her a quick hug. The older woman tensed up for a moment before relaxing. Scout pulled back quickly not wanting to push the sniper too far. 

"Thank you." Scout let out softly. 

"What for, Bunny?" 

"For dealing with the heavy." Sniper just shrugged. 

"Its my job, love." Spy glanced over at the two hearing the pet names being used but didnt react otherwise. 

"It still means a lot. Knowing my team is looking out for me." Scout explained smile bright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may add eventual smut, but I'm not sure. I'll see how I feel. 
> 
> Anyway, I have some ideas that I want to be included, but I still have no idea how I want to end this. It's not near the end yet, so I have time to think about it and plan ahead.


	6. "Could you read to me?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some team nonsense and a good book.

The team found themselves in the common room. They were celebrating their victory. Cheering each other on and playing a multitude of games. A drinking contest had started between Demo and Soldier; with Demo soon to be the obvious winner. 

"Not even tipsy!" She spouted. 

"Debatable," Spy murmured. 

Soldier however was suffering terribly in this game. 

"That is enough. I don't want to deal with her if she gets poisoned." Medic grumbled

"Come one, doc. She'll be fine. You know she consumes worse on a daily basis." Scout called. She was in a game of Go Fish with Pyro and Engineer. Sniper was on the couch next to Spy. Sniper was nursing her bottle of beer while watching the news while Spy had a cup of red wine as she read a book. Medic was playing chess with Heavy, she also had a glass of wine. Heavy had a cup of vodka and a white wine waiting for her. The medic rolled her eyes, continuing with her game. 

"Mm mmsh" Pyro let out. Scout groaned as she pulled another card. 

"Man, luck is not on my side today." Scout let out. She hadnt seemed to get rid of a single card.

"Dont worry, hon. There isn't much skill in the game." Engineer smirked.

"How embarrassing. You can't even win a child's game." Spy called. 

"Go to hell, Spy." Scout growled. 

The game ended with Pyro winning and Scout being dead last. 

"You lost a game that requires no skill." Spy pointed out, not looking up from her book. 

"Spy, leave her alone." Engineer scolded. The French woman just scoffed. 

"Aye, let the lass enjoy her game." Demo called from her new card game she had started to play with the soldier.

"I'm gonna go for a run." Scout announced getting up. Pyro nodded. Engineer gave Scout a concerned smile but allowed her to go. Sniper turned off the TV. 

"Mind if I join you?" Scout let out a laugh.

"Try and keep up." 

Sniper had collapsed onto the ground not even three laps in. 

"Oh come on!" Scout laughed. Running in place. 

"Bloody hell, how are you not exhausted?" Sniper asked. Scout shrugged. 

"Its my job to run. I'm good at it." Scout let out. 

"Hell," Sniper was gasping, taking in breaths like it was her last. 

"Come on, old lady. Let's get you back to your camper." Scout smirked.  
Scout helped Sniper up walking the woman back to her home. Sniper was still breathing hard but her breaths were becoming even. As they arrived, Sniper walked inside and flopped down onto her couch. "I'm gonna finish my run." Scout let out. 

"If you want, you can come back here after." Sniper offered. Scout smiled brightly. 

"Sure!" With that the younger woman left at a sprint to the track. 

Scout loved the feeling of the wind rushing across her face as she ran. The freedom of how far she could push herself. She was the only one who could make herself run or stay still. Nobody could force her to, or try and make her do it differently. Running was her's and her's alone. It was the one thing she excelled at. She was better at it than anyone else on her team.  
She had ran for what felt like hours and even then her legs weren't tired. She was out of breath though. So she decided to head over to Sniper's camper van to join the other woman. As she arrived she knocked gently at the door. Sniper opened it easily and let the small runner in. 

"How was your run?" 

"Lot faster after you left." Scout joked. Sniper made a face. "Still dont really feel tired. But I've been out there long enough." Sniper seemed amazed by that.

"I still can't believe that you dont feel exhausted. Even when seeing you out on the field everyday, I'm still shocked when I see you move." Sniper let out sounding impressed. 

"I told you, I'm really good at it. My legs can keep me going for way longer and in worse situations." Sniper glanced down at the scout's legs. They were long and obviously strong; making the smaller woman look taller. 

"Can tell." Sniper grumbled out. Scout laughed before moving further into the camper. 

"So whatcha doing?" 

"Reading." Sniper shrugged. Scout looked away face heating up. "You okay?" 

"Could you read to me?" Scout asked. Sniper just nodded. Scout sat down on the couch. Sniper went and found a book she thought Scout may enjoy before joining the runner. Scout laid back letting her legs rest on Sniper's while her spine rested awkwardly on the arm rest. She stayed silent as she listened to the older woman read. Her voice was smooth but growly. A proper voice for a woman of danger. Scout could swoon. Sniper paused her reading. 

"May I ask," she paused seeming nervous. 

"Ask what?" 

"Why do you want me to read to you?" Scout looked away face flushed. 

"Its embarrassing." Scout let out softly. 

"You don't have to answer. I can just continue." Sniper added. Scout stayed silent for a moment. 

"I'm dumb." Scout admitted. 

"What?" Sniper seemed caught off guard. 

"I can't read well. I've tried but the letters get all mixed up in my head or I miss some. I just can't seem to get it right unless I spend hours on it." 

"That doesnt mean your dumb." Sniper let out.

"Say that to all the teachers I've had." Scout groaned. 

"Just because you can't read as well as other people doesnt mean anything. You're good at other things. Nobody is great at everything." Sniper explained. 

"I guess so." Scout mumbled. Sniper just cleared her throat before continuing to read the book outloud again. She was bad at consoling people at the best of times. She read a good few chapters before Scout began to figit. 

"You getting bored?" Sniper asked. 

"Of your voice? Never." Scout let out. Sniper felt herself blush slightly. 

"I-If you're sure." 

"Yeah I'm positive. My back just hurts a bit." Scout explained.

"Well, if you want you can lay down in my bed." Sniper motioned up to her small camper bed. 

"Seems pretty far away." Scout stated. 

"Um, well if you're not uncomfortable you can lay on me, I guess." Sniper offered. Scout paused thinking over the offer before smiling a large toothy smile. Sniper thought the sight was truly adorable. The Scout had a set of buck teeth, but they fit her personality perfectly in the most endearing way. "You have a-a lovely smile." Sniper spoke, voice almost a whisper. Scout seemed taken aback by the compliment before her smile softened. 

"Thanks," 

"Yeah, your welcome." Sniper let out, as Scout rested her back up against her. Sniper moved her arm to awkwardly hug the Scout so she could hold the book. Scout was leaning her back against Sniper's chest at an angle so her legs could stretch out on the couch. 

"Okay, I'm ready. The story is just getting good." Scout stated. Sniper let out a small chuckle before clearing her throat and beginning to read once again. The book was about some silly con man who wandered the world while getting into shenanigans and trying to seduce some woman he only ran into a few times in his life. Sniper eventually stopped her reading after the fifth chapter. "Hey, Snipes! What the hell?" Scout complained. 

"We have work tomorrow." Sniper pointed out. 

"Yeah, so?" Sniper rolled her eyes. 

"Its late, Scout. You're going to be exhausted." Scout pouted at that before stretching out on Sniper. Her arms lifted which knocked into the older woman's hat, knocking it askew. Sniper pushed down the bill of Scout's hat into her face as retaliation. "You're bloody tired. Head back to base and get some sleep." Scout let out a loud groan before pushing away from Sniper, freeing herself from the awkward hold so she could stand up. 

"Fine," Scout whined voice higher than usual. Sniper just smiled softly. 

"I can continue reading whenever you want." She let out. Scout perked up at that. 

"Promise?"

"Promise." Scout whipped her hair into the Sniper's face from the speed in which she turned to leave. Sniper sputtered in slight shock but was too entranced to respond as the happy loud mouthed girl moved around her camper. 

"Okay, so, I definitely want to finish it. It's like crazy good. But that also reminds me that I told you I'd make you read some of my comics. I'm still planning to do that later." Sniper just nodded along. "Okay, damn. It really is late. Okay, so we can talk more about this after work tomorrow. Anyway, thanks, Snipes. Good night!" Scout waved as she hurried out. Sniper couldnt help but laugh at the overly eager young woman.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once got the number eight switched up with the infinity sign in my head. And I noticed that my math notes I had been taking all year were filled with random infinity signs instead of eights. So I had to go through and try to find out which were real eights and which were fake all while trying to study the math for my final. 
> 
> And that is one of the reasons I'm a fan of dyslexic Scout.


	7. "Colleagues"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spy and Sniper chat.

Sniper found herself relaxing on the roof of the base. She stood tall feeling the barely there breeze blow by and the sun shining down on her. She stared off into the distance, cigarette hanging loosely from her lips. Being up here smoke from her cigarette dancing in the air, gently letting her eyes fall shut. It reminded her of home in a way. Days of hunting with her mum and watching her dad tend to his garden. 

"I've been trying to find a good moment to speak with you in private." Spy spoke up appearing from her puff of red smoke. 

"Yeah, well, what do you want?" Sniper asked, taking a long drag from her cigarette. 

"I've noticed you've been spending some time with the scout." 

"Been about three weeks." Sniper explained. 

"Ah yes, since the bar." Spy spoke finishing off her own smoke before grabbing a new one. "We are not friends, but we are companions in a way. Teammates." 

"Colleagues." Sniper spoke easily. 

"Yes, colleagues. I just would like to know if you plan on telling the scout some of the things I've spoken to you about." Spy began. 

"Why would I do that?" Sniper dropped her mostly finished cigarette before grinding it out with the bottom of her boot. "I dont stab people in the back." Sniper glanced over to spy, a smirk on her lips. "That's your job."

"No need for such hostility." 

"That wasn't hostility." Sniper replied smirk falling back to her usual cold expression. 

"Another detail I seemed to notice is the pet names you continue to call her." Spy brought up. 

"Slips out. Scout seems to enjoy them though. Much rather have any of my little names for her than to be called 'kid', that's for sure." 

"So, is that it? Just little names. Or is this something else?" The way the spy had spoken the last part sounded ominous, disgust laced her tone.

"She's in love with Pauling, remember." 

"Ah, yes, but that does not mean this isnt something else." 

"What are you asking exactly?" Sniper turned to Spy, glare in place. 

"Someone like yourself may have the ability to force a young impressionable girl like Scout into many things. Things she may not want." Sniper's eyes went wide. 

"I've never claimed to be a good person, Spy. Not once have I claimbed to be. But if your asking me if I'm forcing myself onto her than-"

"I don't actually think you are. It's more of a warning. Scout hasn't had it easily. Her father has done what he could and perhaps I'm the big reason she struggles. But she would do about anything for someone she cares about, especially if she is scared of losing them." Sniper stayed silent. She could feel her hands shake slightly again. She took a deep breath before pulling out another smoke and lighting it smoothly. Spy followed her example pulling out one of her own and throwing her used one aside. The two stood side by side in silence. Both smoking their preferred brand. "Truthfully, she could have chosen a worse person to spend her time around than you. Even if snipers truly are one of the worst." Sniper couldn't help the quick breathy laugh that slipped from her. 

"I dont understand it either. She just kept coming by after that night. Guess I must have done something right." Spy looked away sheepishly for a second. 

"I forgot to thank you." Sniper lowered her brows in question. "For saving her that night." 

"Don't go thanking me." Sniper waved off quickly. She didnt feel like much of a hero. If Spy truly knew that Sniper's feelings weren't completely platonic, especially that first night. God, if Scout knew. Sniper looked towards the ground. 

"Fine," Spy shrugged casually. "Dinner is starting soon. We should head inside." Spy commented. Sniper just nodded her head in agreement. 

The two walked down to the community kitchen. Engineer was in charge of cooking, which meant whatever it was, was going to be amazing. But to the two support women's surprise the kitchen was empty aside from Medic who was washing dishes.

"Spy, Sniper, how are you both?" Medic asked with a smile. 

"Quick smoke break." Sniper answered. Medic just nodded but gave them both a disappointed, stern look. 

"I still think you should cut back on the amount you smoke." Spy scoffed at the Medic's words. 

"I have been, doc. You know this." Sniper answered. 

"Well at least one of you actually listens to me." Medic gave a pointed stare at the masked woman. 

"Anyway, Doctor, have you seen Scout?" Spy rolled her eyes at the question. 

"She's in the living area with Pyro." Medic explained. 

Sniper made her way to the other room Spy following behind with nothing better to do. The two were greeted by a large pillow fort. Pillows from multiple different bedrooms were used, along with the ones stored in the living space, and couch cushions. The roofing was made from draped blankets as well as the flooring. 

"Scout?" Sniper called. Scout's head popped up out of the side before a large smile appeared on her face. Sniper smiled back softly. 

"Hey, Snipes. Pyro, Demo, and I built a fort." She enthused. 

"Yes, we can see that." Spy sighed. Demo popped out slightly, no bottle in sight. 

"Watch your what you say." Demo warned. Pyro was heard laughing from inside. 

"I'd invite you in, but no spies allowed. Snipes, you can come inside. But you may be a bit too tall." Scout spoke. 

"Its okay, bunny. I wouldn't want to accidentally break it." 

"Mmm mm." Sniper lowered her brows in slight confusion. 

"They say, its okay." Scout clarified, before slipping back inside. 

"Childish," Spy murmured. 

"They'll clean it up later." Sniper waved off. 

"The whole couch is taken over." Spy whispered. 

"Must be a lot of space in there." 

"Foods ready!" Engineer called. Immediately the fort was ripped apart as Scout and Pyro jumped out through the top. Scout was tangled in the blanket and Pyro caused the pillows to cave in burying Demo. 

Sniper laughed and even Spy let out a chuckle. Sniper helped remove the blankets, freeing Scout. Scout just beamed happily at the tall Australian. 

"The engineer was not in the kitchen when we walked by." Spy commented. 

"She's grilling something outside. Think she wants a campfire night." Demo explained pushing the pillows off of herself. 

"Mmm hmm." Pyro nodded excitedly. 

Sniper smiled. She preferred those dinners to others. Where they could all sit outside next to a huge bonfire. The team always seemed more relaxed out there, eating peacefully and having polite conversation. 

"Well come on, I'm starving!" Scout called bouncing over the toppled fort and pulling Sniper along. 

They headed outside and made their way towards the fire that was already burning bright. Engineer had set up a grill close by with a table covered in different supplies, along with plates and some utensils. A multitude of camping chairs placed around along with the huge logs used as seating. 

"Ah, you heard me. Do you know if everyone else heard?" Engie asked as the small group headed in. 

"Medic is getting Heavy and Solider." Demo answered. 

"Good," Engie smiled softly. "Well, I made hamburgers. Finished patties are on that table." Engie gestured to the large set up table covered in different food supplies. 

They moved gathering their food. Before finding seats. Pyro sat on a log next to Scout and Demo, Sniper sat in a camping chair placed next to Scout, Spy next to Sniper. Medic soon arrived with the rest of the team. Heavy and Medic sat on a log taking it as their own while Soidler sat in a chair next to Demo. Engineer had a log to herself where her guitar rested next to her. They ate quietly, a few conversations started but never lasted long. Sniper found herself relaxing into her chair and staring up into the night sky.   
Engineer pulled her guitar up gently playing a simple tune. 

"Hey, Engie, who taught you to play?" Scout asked suddenly. Engineer smiled softly just continuing to play. 

"My grandmother." Engineer answered. 

"Mmm hmm Mmm hmm hmmm." Scout nodded along, Demo focused completely on Pyro but still not picking up everything they said. 

"You're speaking too fast." Demo laughed out. 

"Care to translate?" Sniper asked softly. Scout jumped hearing Sniper's whisper by her ear.

"O-oh, yeah, uh. Well, Py said that Engie's gran was just as smart as hardhat here." Scout explained. 

"I learned everything I know from her." Engineer added. 

"Family is important." Heavy added. 

"Yeah, they are." Scout smiled. Spy let out a tense cough before standing and storming off.

"Jeez, what's up with her." Scout asked. 

"Don't worry about it." Sniper spoke. 

"Whoa, do you actually know?" Scout asked amazed. 

"Family is probably an uncomfortable topic for Spy." Engineer added. 

"Some people dont have any, lass. Like Soldier here." Demo spoke gently. 

"Hey! I have lots. Nobody needs to know about my lack of family!" Heavy gave Solider a warning look at the loud outbreak. 

"See it's a soft topic for some people." Demo finished. 

"Yeah okay." Scout just nooded before leaning agaisnt Pyro and peacefully listening to Engineer play her guitar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my brother's birthday today! I'm happy I'm in town for it and not at school. 
> 
> Because of a real awkward experience and conversation I had with one of my best friends I'm rewriting future parts in this. I realized that my actual insane experience fits really well so I'm going with it. 
> 
> But when it comes to being awkward and talking to much I know a thing or two.


	8. Do you love someone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Small moments and important conversations

Scout found herself running on the track. She wore her vanilla shorts, knee high red socks, cleats, and her red tank top. Her hair was tied into is usual ponytail, swinging side to side as she moved. She was so mad at herself. Sniper was her friend. It was sick to feel the way she did about her. If she told Sniper it'd only make the awkward woman uncomfortable. But she still wished the Sniper would kiss her senseless. To have Sniper pushed agaisnt her, kissing down her body. Hands running across her curves. Scout froze abruptly in her run; almost tripping over her momentum. She shook her head trying to clear her thoughts. Sniper came out of her camper to see the sight. She was going to head inside the base to get a few bottles of beer but the Scout's flat stomach and perky breasts were enough to quickly send her retreating into her camper feeling absolutely filthy. Scout trusted her to be her friend and here she was ogling her. Sniper rubbed a hand down her face but the images of the young runner wouldn't leave her mind. She really was a creepy old woman. Scout heard the sound of the Camper door closing and almost panicked. She calmed down when the Sniper was nowhere to be seen and quickly continued her run.

Scout sat on the floor of her bedroom drawing pictures that Pyro could color. They had a sleepover the night before due to Pyro's nightmare during the night. Scout wore her Red Sox Jersey and a pair of grey running shorts with her long socks. The firebug was in a lovely pink silk headscarf and a big knitted sweater that they had made themselves, with the help of Heavy. It was a baby blue and had balloonicorn on it in all its pink glory. The sweater was made specifically to be bulky enough to hide their chest and actual size. They also had on a pair of fluffy white pajama pants that had rainbows speckled on it as a design, and covering their feet were fluffy pink socks. The Pyro's hazel eyes were uncovered as were their hands. 

"So uh, what's your thought on love?" Scout asked.

"What type? There is so many different ways to love." Pyro sang coloring happily barely caring about the conversation. They had a similar conversation about Pauling before. Pyro had helped Scout work through her confusing feelings towards the man. Enough to understand that she wasnt as head over heels as she thought. Even if she knew some part of her would always love him.

"I mean," Scout paused to scratch at her hands nervously. "Like romantically." Pyro perked up when they heard this. 

"Do you love someone?" They asked excitedly. 

"Wha- No!" Scout let out. "I'm not in love with anyone." 

"You are!" Pyro clapped their hands together excitedly. Picture forgotten in their excitement. 

"No, I'm not. I dont even know if I like anybody. And even if I did maybe it's wrong to." Scout murmured. 

"There is nothing wrong with being in love. You can love anybody! It's always beautiful!" Pyro explained. 

"But what if it's another lady?" Pyro tilted their head. 

"I dont understand." 

"Like, what if, and I'm not saying I am. But pretend that I was into another lady. Wouldn't that be wrong?" Scout tried to clarify.

"That's what I dont understand. Why would it be wrong. The Medic and Heavy are together. Everybody knows that and nobody cares." 

"But that's because everyone is scared of them. Nobody is scared of me. They'd just make fun of me." Scout frowned. 

"Why would they do that?" Pyro asked sadly. 

"Because it's not normal. Because a lady like me is supposed to find a man and start a family." Scout let out, curling up on herself. 

"That's silly. You have a family. You have your dad and all your sisters, and you have us. You don't need a man." Pyro waved off. "Plus normal people are no fun. They dont know anything. Nobody here is normal and we are all just fine. Nobody makes fun of us." 

"That's because they're scared of us, Py." Scout explained but she had a slight smile. "But yeah, you're right. We are just fine. And we kinda are like a little family huh?" Scout leaned in and bumped her shoulder against Pyro.

"So, who is it that you 'don't' actually like?" Pyro asked giving airquotes. Scout stayed silent. "Come on, please! I won't tell." Scout thought it over. 

"Pinky swear?" She finally asked. Pyro nodded holding out their little finger. Scout wrapped her own finger around Pyro's. "Okay, and just to remind you I'm not in love. Also I dont even know if I like her that way." Scout rambled. 

"Just tell me." Pyro let out barely concealing their excitement. 

"Its Sniper. I keep finding myself thinking about her. It's real confusing and feels wrong." Scout admitted. 

"That's amazing! What do you like most about her?" Pyro asked happily, moving back to coloring. 

"She's nice to me. I dont think she is even pretending. Sniper doesnt seem the type to pretend to like someone shes too blunt. She willingly spends time with me and tries to make me feel better. Also shes real gorgeous." Scout explained. Pyro nodded enthusiastically. 

"You should tell her." 

"I don't know if I actually like her romantically!" Scout groaned. 

"Well, think about it. Maybe go talk to Heavy. She is really good with this stuff." Pyro advised. 

"Not a bad idea, Py." Scout let out before going back to work on her picture as well. "Now since I told you mine. How about you tell me yours." 

"My what?" Pyro asked, head tilted just slightly to the left. 

"I know you got a crush on somebody. Who is it?" Pyro's eyes went big before they quickly glanced away. 

"I dont know, Scout." 

"Come on! I wont tell." Scout sang punching Pyro on the shoulder lightly. 

"Its silly. You'll laugh." 

"I wouldn't." The pyromaniac fidgeted nervously thinking it over. 

"You can't tell anyone." 

"Okay, swear I wont." Scout smiled brightly. Mostly excited to finally be told who caught her friend's eye. 

"It's Demo." Scout covered her mouth with her hands, holding back a shocked laugh. "You said you wouldnt laugh!" 

"I'm not, I'm not. I just didnt expect that." She explained. Pyro seemed to pout. "I'm sorry, Py. Demo is cool. I can see why you like her." 

"R-really?" 

"Yeah. She's a good teammate, she's funny, smart, has some really crazy stories. Like, sure, she can be an ass: but we all can, and shes mostly joking, and she's always drinking but shes never really black out drunk. And even when she is, she isn't mean or violent." Scout pointed out. 

"She's nice." Pyro let out. 

"Yeah, guess she is." Scout suddenly gave a wicked grin "when she isnt being a total knucklehead." Pyro let out a giggle as they pushed Scout over. 

Heavy opened the door to her office space. It was originally her bedroom but since moving into the Medic's room, it now was used as her Gun's room and as her office space as the teams therapist. She wasn't a professional but she had a special ability to just listen and give advice, plus she wouldn't share a single thing anyone told her. Not even with medic. Probably practice from her years taking care of her little brothers and helping her dad. Medic was supposed to help with mental health as well as physical but she was terrible at it. She had gotten annoyed with her team's issues fast and didn't care about whatever they were talking about. Also her advice was a bit half assed. 

"Little Scout, it has been long time." 

"Yeah, I just don't like feeling like I'm crazy or something." Scout waved off. Heavy nodded. 

"Come sit. What is on your mind?" 

"Well, I was thinking about our last group trip out to town when we all hit the bar." Scout explained. 

"That was long time ago." Heavy paused, thinking quickly before giving a curt nod. "Are you worried about man? Was very tramatic. He cannot hurt you. He lost his legs." Heavy began. 

"Holy shit he did?!" Scout asked. She didn't know that. 

"Yes, then life. He was in accident. His wheelchair lost brakes." 

"Oh man, that sucks. Poor guy." Heavy gave Scout a confused look. "Can I assume that Spy messed up his legs?" 

"Da, she did." Scout nodded at that. 

"Anyway, I didn't come here to talk about him. Didn't even think about him once actually." Scout waved off. 

"Then what is wrong?" 

"I, uh, well," Scout played with her ponytail nervously. "Well, you see, I have been wanting to ask you some relationship advice. If that's okay." 

"I cannot help with Pauling." Heavy explained. 

"No, I'm not after Pauling. You and Medic are together, right?" 

"I am. You knew this about us." Heavy pointed out. 

"Yeah, I know. Do you guys ever have to deal with people giving you a hard time? You know with you both being ladies?" 

"Sometimes, but Medic is strong." Scout waited for Heavy to continue but the Russian woman stayed silent.

"See, uh, I think I'm starting to get feelings for a lady. Everyone has told me that its wrong. I just dont know what to think." Scout sighed. 

"First, understand your feelings. If you don't actually have feelings towards her it does not matter." Heavy advised. Scout nodded. "Second, you dont get to choose love. There is nothing wrong with finding a woman attractive. You don't get choice." Scout blushed slightly. "Also many things we do is wrong. Why should this one thing matter more?" 

"Its just feels wrong in a different way I guess." Scout tried and explained. "How did you know that you had feelings for the doc?" 

"Easy, medic is strong. She made me laugh and smile. My feeling was strong like Medic. She made my heart warm." Heavy explained. 

"But couldn't that just be like friendship?" 

"I dont want to sleep with friends." Scout flushed. 

"Uh, good point." Scout paused for a second. "How did you and Medic get together. Like weren't you scared she wouldn't feel the same, that it could ruin what you two already had?" 

"No, I fear nothing. Simply told Medic my feelings. Stupid to hide them." Heavy let out. Scout always kind of looked up to how blunt and ridiculously brave Heavy was. "Any more questions?"

"Um, nah. I'll just think about it." Scout finished before standing up. "Thanks, fatty." Scout joked. Heavy just nodded. 

Scout rested upside down on the couch next to Sniper. The two women were sitting together. Sniper scoffed at the owl documentary that was playing. 

"What, you dont agree?" 

"I love owls. They're one of my favorites. But whoever claimed they are the wisest birds are dead wrong." Sniper explained. Scout snorted lightly at that. 

"I feel like there is a story to go along with this." 

"You wouldn't believe how many owls got themselves stuck in glue traps or tangled in extra welded wire we didnt need for the fence. Got scars from a few who got a good swipe at me with their talons." Sniper explained. Scout slid down to the floor to pull herself right side up before climbing onto the couch to sit properly. 

"Even after dealing with the dumb ones you still love them?" 

"Yeah, course." 

"I always thought you're favorite animal would be the koala. Something that sits around all day, quietly eats, or just sleeps." 

"You haven't heard a koala. They can scream bloody loudly." Sniper added. 

"But an owl? That's just so normal." Sniper gave Scout a soft smile. 

"Not all of them. What about you, what animal is your favorite?" Scout looked away suddenly. Sniper lifted a brow. "Scout?" 

"It's nothing special." 

"Tell me," 

"I like squirrels. I think they're badass. I know it's not a very cool or fancy favorite animal. I still like them though."

"Doesn't have to be cool or fancy. It's a preference. Nothing wrong with liking them." Sniper smiled softly. Scout smiled back. Before turning to focus back on the owl documentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was debating on adding their pets but decided not to. Still small mention.


	9. "Never let Medic choose a movie again."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Medic picks out a movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been busy. Finally moved into my dorm. School is starting soon.

The next few days were calm. The team mostly spent their time together in the common room. Scout either drew or played cards with Engineer, Soldier, and Demo most nights, Sniper would either watch them play or sit on the couch and read a book; some days she even read to Pyro, Spy would smoke quietly by the window while reading an overly dramatic looking novel, Medic and Heavy played chess and would sometimes join in on conversations going around by the other mercenaries. During this particular card game Scout was on fire. 

"Hell yeah, suck it, ladies." She smirked showing off her cards. Demo slumped in her seat while Soldier growled and screamed, Engineer only smiled, Pyro sat peacefully between Engie and Demo; applauding Scout's win. Again. 

"Good round, hon." Engineer complimented. Scout smiled. 

"Yeah, well thats it for me. I'm gonna go watch tv." Scout called gathering her newly won cash and getting up, making her way to the couch. Sniper had decided to read a book that day and was just resting on the right side. Scout sat on the left before kicking out her feet and placing them on top of Sniper's lap. The sniper looked up from her book for only a second before going back to it. Scout smirked. She grabbed the tv remote and turned it on. A rerun of a baseball game was playing and Scout decided it was good enough. She watched it easily and let out a loud "boo" whenever the Yankees scored against the cubs. She didn't care for either teams playing but it was better than nothing. 

"Didn't this game happen a month ago?" Sniper asked. Scout turned away from the tv noticing the Sniper was now watching as well, feeling slightly impressed that the older woman recognized the rerun.

"Yeah. But its better than nothing." Scout shrugged. Sniper nodded then returned to her book. Scout couldn't help but stare. Sniper had removed her tinted yellow glasses and replaced them with a pair of reading glasses she'd never seen before. 

"I didn't know you wore glasses like those." Sniper looked up. Scout was mostly surprised she didnt notice the glasses sooner.

"Cant say sniping is the best job for the eyes." She admitted.

"They look good." Scout said.

"Get a room!" Demo let out from their card table. Sniper blushed and returned to her book. Scout only glared at the curly haired woman before giving her the finger. 

"Remember what I said about her being an ass, Py." Scout called out jokingly.   
Pyro just laughed and waved Scout off.

Scout let out a whine when the Yankees won. 

"That's bullshit." She groaned. Sniper patted the Scout's ankle apologetically. "Like yeah its the Cubs, no real surprise. But it's the Yankees! Never fun seeing them win." Scout pouted. Sniper let out a chuckle just continuing to rub the Scout's leg. Scout changed the channel and pausing: seeing a cheesy horror movie was playing. It was a few minutes in but she didn't care. "That's more like it." The medic noticed the movie and let out a laugh.

"That is not scary." She pointed out from her chess game. 

"Well, duh. Its funny." Scout explained. 

"One moment." The medic stood up and hurried off.

"Where's she going?" Scout asked. Heavy sighed.

"To get real scary movie." The whole team paused at that.

"Ill go make some popcorn!" Soldier announced. Scout popped off the couch and slid onto the floor. The sniper stood up and made her way to a shelf where they kept extra blankets and pillows. She grabbed them and flung them to the ground next to Scout. The Scout smiled and began to build little nests on the ground. Spy leaned against the wall smoking and just watching the team prepare. Pyro grabbed her hand and pulled her to a chair, closer to the TV. Spy let out an annoyed puff of smoke but sat down anyway. Engineer took a seat on the couch, leaving two open spots for Heavy and Medic. Pyro sat on the ground in front of Engineer resting their head on her knees. Scout sat next to Pyro and wrapped herself up in the blanket. Sniper would have usually left but seeing as Spy had stayed and Scout was hopefully staring up at her, Sniper couldn't leave now. She sat down on the ground next to Scout. Soldier returned with Demo with three bowls of popcorn. She gave Scout a bowl and Engie the second. The two moved to pull up a seat next to Spy: where Demo held the last bowl. When medic and Heavy returned they put the movie in and pushed play. Heavy had turned off the lights and joined Medic on the couch. The movie started out horrible. A woman, some young blonde thing was sobbing uncontrollably and fighting against restraints keeping her trapped to a chair. A large figure slowly moved before her showing off a scalpel to the camera before he moved onto her slicing her eyes open with a slow measured cut. It was sicky realistic and Scout had a gut feeling it might actually have happened Scout froze, this was going to be a rough movie she could tell. The film went on for a minute of the woman just being tortured and then the man torturing her started to eat parts of her and tried to get her to eat some too before the camera turned to focus on three people

Two men and one woman chained up together in a cage. As the movie went the team seemed to all fall tense while the medic laughed at some of the more gruesome scenes. The group of people in the cage were moved into a basement one of the men had been ripped apart and forced as the only source of food for his friends. The other two were forced down naked and seemed to be breaking down. A loud 'bang' came from the tv, the two scared people flinched. Scout let out a yelp at the noise as others on the team jumped. She was completely wrapped in the blanket just hugging her knees. Sniper was horrified. This film was pretty bad. Of course it was exactly what she expected the medic to like. She just hoped to God it was only a movie. But it was all too possible the cameraperson could have been medic. Medic had been laughing the whole time at some of the more gruesome deaths. Sniper flinched when the Scout cuddled into her side. Sniper took her own blanket and threw it around Scout. As the movie continued the scout would hide her face into the Sniper's side whenever something truly horrifying happened. The whole team let out a gasp; except Pyro and Medic, at one scene where the woman seemed to get her breasts ripped apart by a rake. Scout reached over and grabbed the Sniper's hand. Sniper paused only slightly before putting her arm around the runner and pulling her close. This movie may have been the sickest thing she'd ever seen but it sure worked to get the runner close. Scout now had her head resting slightly on the Sniper's chest. She could feel the soft rise and fall of her breasts and her heart beat thumping quickly. When the movie finally ended, the woman was being dragged away. Police having assumed she had a mental break and had done it to herself, some even thinking she was the killer was trying to look like a victim. The cameraperson was filming the scene from within a bush hiding away. Medic was wheezing with how much she had been laughing, spouting phrases in German. Engie sat frozen in shock, heavy looked like she'd seen it thousands of times. Demo and soldier were throwing popcorn at the screen, Spy seemed to have smoked everything she had, Pyro was happily eating the popcorn, sticking it past their mask. Scout refused to move, just nuzzling into the Sniper. 

"You okay, Bunny?" Sniper asked. 

"What the fuck did I just watch?" The sniper didnt know how to answer. She felt exactly the same. 

"Well, that's always a good way to start the weekend." Medic smiled. She stood up and removed her film, putting it away. Heavy stood up and followed Medic before calling out a goodnight. Pyro bounced up happily skipping off mumbling a goodnight. The rest of the team just sat silently. 

"Im going to my smoking room." Spy suddenly announced standing up weakly. If Scout hasn't seen the film she would have laughed that a team of mercenaries fell apart at just a movie but she had. And the only thoughts she had was how she didn't think she could handle being alone after that. So Scout only pulled herself closer to Sniper. 

"I need a drink." Demo let out finally getting up. Her steps wavered.

"Ill join you." Engie popped up hurrying after demo. Soldier picked herself up and let out a sigh. 

"Ill be showering. Nobody else come in!" She ordered storming out. Sniper and Scout just stayed put. Sniper finally took in a deep breath.

"I-I'm going to head home." She let out. Scout looked up at her with large scared eyes. 

"Alone?" She asked. 

"Yeah?" Sniper spoke weakly. Scout fiddled with the bottom seam of Sniper's shirt. 

"C-can you stay with me?" Scout asked looking away. 

"Sure." Sniper answered quickly. She honestly didn't want to walk to her van in the dark after viewing that. Scout pulled herself up.

"Do you think Medic ever did experiments like that on other people?" Scout asked in a hushed voice. Sniper frowned.

"I'm just hoping she wasn't the person filming." Sniper answered, pulling herself up as well. They walked slowly to the Scout's room. Both were jumpy and keeping an ear and eye out for whatever was around. When they got to Scout's room Sniper closed and locked the door. 

"Bloody hell." She sighed out. 

"That was really fucked up." Scout let out climbing onto her bed and curling up. Sniper looked back over to her. "We kill people on an almost daily basis. Yet that was still the most horrifying thing I've ever seen." Sniper only nodded and made her way over to the bed. 

"Never let Medic choose a movie again." Sniper sighed out. Scout let out a sad sounding chuckle.

"For fucking real." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially single again. I feel like I should be more upset but I'm mostly just tired right now. 
> 
> Either way, the story is slowly moving where I want it to go so thats nice at least. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


	10. "I don't hate you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout gets romantic advice from Spy (...again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't speak french. It's intimating.

The next morning Sniper woke up in a slight panic. She awoke in a unfamiliar place, it was bigger than her own personal home, walls colored a rust red. She shot up and fell from the bed. A second later the Scout looked over the edge of the bed at the fallen Sniper.

"You okay, Snipes?" 

"This isnt my camper." She let out an annoyed groan as she sat up.

"Well, yeah duh." Scout giggled. Sniper pulled herself off the ground. 

"I forgot about that." Sniper smiled back up at the young runner. Scout laid back on the bed. Stretching out like a starfish. Sniper swallowed, the Scout's breasts raised with her breath, her shirt had lifted up slightly with the stretch showing off her flat stomach and a bit of her light skin: and her sleep shorts complimented her leg muscles nicely. Sniper looked away quickly. She felt like a pervert when she stared at Scout. Sniper paused when she noticed the Scout's sketch book. She picked it up and started to look through the pages.

"What you doing?" Scout asked looking over to the Sniper. She popped up quickly when she noticed what the Sniper was going through.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Scout asked again in horror. 

"These are good." Sniper let out going through the pages.

"Those are private, Sniper!" Scout jumped off the bed, trying to get her book back. Sniper laughed and just held it up higher. She turned a few pages. 

"Sniper, please." Scout almost begged, voice small and sad. She was reaching up and almost leaning on the sniper. Sniper looked down to her with a frown. 

"Fine. After a few more pages. These are really good, bunny." Sniper complimented once again. She turned the page and paused. "Thats me." She pointed out. Scout moved away quickly. 

"Y-yeah." 

"You drew me." Sniper looked to Scout amazed. "Why?" Scout blushed.

"You look nice. Your angles are fun to draw." Scout explained face bright red. 

"You're very talented." Sniper handed the sketchbook back to Scout. Scout grabbed ahold of it and held it to her chest like it was her soul. Which in a way, it was. 

"You're not angry?" Scout asked. Sniper gave the scout a confused glance.

"Why would I be upset?" Scout just continued to blush.

"You don't think it's creepy or something?" Scout could feel all her repressed thoughts and feelings coming forward. 

"No, should I?" Scout put the the book on the bed and started to pace and fling her arms as she spoke.

"I don't know maybe. Its sure as hell not normal. Im a real freak and maybe you should be creeped out and worried. There's something wrong with me." Scout rambled.

"There's something wrong with all of us." Sniper pointed out. "We are all on a team of mercenaries, afterall." 

"Yeah, but im a real freak. You'd kill me out in the desert out of respawn if you knew what I thought." Scout felt her feelings bubble. Sniper was gorgeous and she was just, well plain. Scout knew Sniper would be disgusted if she knew how Scout fantasized about her. 

"Youre not a freak." Sniper began. Scout let out a mix between a frustrated scream and a sigh. 

"I am!" Scout snapped. Sniper went tense, not prepared for the sudden increase in volume. "I'll prove it to you." Scout added before lunging at the Sniper. Sniper flinched trying to move away from the sudden movement, but the scout had already latched on and connected their lips. Sniper froze, heart pounding and feeling her fight or flight begin to reel itself back in. Scout hadnt been trying to attack her. Scout pulled away looking shocked.

"I-I didn't.. I didn't m-mean.." Scout stuttered out slowly backing away. Sniper touched her lips slightly before looking up at the Scout. 

"You.." Scout cut her off by quickly bolting out of the room. She barely even fumbled with the locked door. All Scout felt was fear and shame. She really had fucked everything up; because once again she let her emotions get the better of her. What was she thinking? Nothing! Again she had acted before thinking. Scout ran fast. She didn't know where she was going all she knew was that she had to go. She turned a sharp corner only to run straight into the mysterious woman in her red custom-tailored suit.

"Merde!" The French woman cursed as she dropped her drink. She turned to glare at Scout but paused. The runner was in an utter panic, eyes wet from unshed tears. "What are running from?" Spy asked. Scout looked behind her. 

"Sniper... I-" Scout was cut off. Spy instantly pulled Scout along with her, butterfly knife in hand.

"That filthy woman. I thought I had made myself clear." Spy hissed. Scout was to shocked to speak. "What did she do to you, ma poulette?" Spy let out, anger dripping from her voice.

"N-nothing." Scout answered finally pulling away from Spy. The woman turned to the runner. 

"What happened?" Scout turned a deep red. 

"Its not like I'd tell you." Scout snapped.

"If you are trying to hide. Being with me is the best choice. Sniper won't even think to look there." Spy explained as if it was the most obvious thing. Scout thiught about it before she nodded slowly, following after Spy. 

Sniper was left standing there in Scout's room. Scout kissed her. Her! She couldn't figure out why. She wasnt anything special. She wasn't a hot guy or smart like Pauling. Sniper was just a socially awkward old lady who lived alone in a camper van and shot people for a living. Really nothing to enthuse about.

Sniper had watched the Scout bolt from the room. Obviously it was a mistake. But she had to ask. She couldn't just hide. Not this time. Sniper walked out of the room wondering where Scout could have gone to. The first place she could think of was Engineer. Sniper moved fluidly through the base and outside until she made it to the garage. When she went inside she frowned. Engineer was working at her work table while Pyro sat at a table with Demo. They were listening as Demo told them some story from her many jobs she had in life. Pyro had her hands resting either side of their face completely and utterly focused on the scot. 

"Slim," engie called, cutting off Demo's tale and catching the attention of the firebug and the demolition expert.

"Was Scout here?" She asked. Engineer frowned.

"No, not this morning. What happened?" Engineer asked concerned.

"I scared her off." Sniper let out.

"Did you tell her how you felt? Could have came on too strong." Engineer added.

"No, I didn't tell her my feelings. That's why she ran off." Sniper admitted. Engineer frowned.

"So Scout beat you to it." Engineer sighed. Demo sucked in a breath hissing as if in physical pain to hearing this news. 

"Yes, then ran off before I could say anything." Sniper frowned. Engineer put down her machine and walked up to Sniper. 

"Ill help you find her." Engie spoke. Pyro jumped up, Demo following behind. 

"No, it might make it worse for her if she thinks others are looking for her. Just if you see her come tell me." Sniper decided. The three other mercenaries seemed concerned but nodded in agreement anyway. 

Spy watched the Scout move about restlessly from her seat. She had been doing it since they entered Spy's smoking room and it was getting on the French women's nerves.

"At least this time you aren't here for romantic advice again." Spy joked. Scout only shyly looked away, face heating up. "No," Spy almost gasped. "You have feelings for the Bushwoman." Spy made a face. 

"Shut up! Im not sure. Maybe? Its not like I tried." Scout spat. Spy sighed. 

"I understand, ma poulette." Spy admitted. "We do not get to chose the way of the heart." Spy added touching her chest gently. 

"Yeah. Well who do you like?" Scout asked curious. Spy flinched. 

"Its a long story." 

"Well I have all day. Im hiding remember?" Scout added.

"I had a family." Scout flinched. 

"Holy shit. Really?" Scout couldn't imagine that. She really couldn't.

"Oui, I was young and naive. Should have known better." Scout was truly shocked.

"What were they like?" Spy seemed uncomfortable sharing, till she let out a sigh.

"I met a handsome man. He knew how to be a real gentleman and a real romantic when he wanted to. I fell for him enough to retire my job as a spy." Spy explained. Scout sat at the edge of her seat eagerly listening. 

"Soon we had a baby." Scout frowned.

"So you have some man and kid somewhere out there?" Spy looked up into the Scout's eyes and nodded. 

"I stayed and raised her for a few years. Happiest years I've ever experienced." Spy took a sip from her drink. "But I had to leave. I figured out people were hunting me. If I didn't go they'd kill my family along with me. I told the man I loved goodbye, kissed my girl one last time and left. He understood. He knew who and what I am." Scout felt pain fill her chest.

"You abandoned your family. What if they still were attacked while you were gone. You were their only protection. You should have stayed and fought." Scout pointed out. Spy only shook her head looking towards the ground. 

"Life doesn't come easy. I made my choice. If you think I ran away from my heart. What does that mean you did?" Spy looked up towards Scout. Scout opened her mouth but said nothing. "Will you run away like you always do. Or deal with it like the woman you are?" Spy asked. Scout was shocked. That was the nicest thing Spy had ever said to her.

"I-I-. Thanks, Spy." Scout played with her hair. "This actually helped." Spy nodded, holding a smoke with her lips.

"You're still the worst though." Spy smiled with a slight nod. Scout stood up and let out a puff of air, before hurrying off. 

Sniper sat in the commons. She had searched everywhere she thought Scout could be. She even climbed up to the top of that rock Scout had dragged her to. A knock came from behind her and Sniper stood up quickly. Scout stood in the doorway sheepishly.

"Hey, Snipes." Sniper felt relief flow through her. She had a slight worry that Scout wouldn't speak with her again. "Im sorry for kissing you, and for running away after that. It wasn't right." Scout paused to come into the room.

"Scout,-" 

"No! Let me finish." Sniper only nodded. "I run away from everything. But I don't want to run from you. I'm sorry for forcing myself on you like that. Ive been thinking that I might be attracted to you but I wasn't sure and I've been trying to figure it out for a long time now. I've never liked another lady before, and i know its wrong. I hope we can still be friends. But I guess if you hate me that's fine. I understand." 

"I don't hate you." Sniper let out. Scout smiled slightly, not quite letting herself relax. "I've never thought there was anything wrong with having feeling for another woman either." 

"R-really?" Scout was shocked. 

"I'm a lesbian, Scout. I've only ever been attracted to sheilas." Scout's jaw fell open.  
"I've had feelings for you for a while, too. I just never expected you to kiss me." Sniper let out. Scout blushed. Sniper moved closer to Scout while still giving her space. "I don't want to rush you. If you're not sure about how you feel we can take it slow." 

"Y-yeah, uh, let's do that."

The two cuddled up on the couch watching anything but a scary movie.

"Did you know that Spy had a family?" Scout asked.

"I did." Sniper answered. Scout looked to her shocked.

"Am I the only one who didn't know?" 

"Guess so, Bunny." 

"Wonder who her kid is." Scout let out. Sniper tensed.

"You don't know?" 

"Should I?" Sniper didn't know how to answer for a moment 

"Uh, no." Scout only nodded and continued cuddling. "So you were hiding with Spy?" 

"Yeah, bumped into her and she dragged me to her smelly smoking room." Sniper laughed. A knock came from the room. Sniper turned seeing the Spy. 

"I would like to talk with you, Sniper." Sniper nodded. 

"Be right back." Scout waved her off, eyes still on the TV. Spy stood there tense. When Sniper made it to the doorway the spy turned and started walking off. Sniper followed her slowly. They went down the hall for a bit when Spy stopped.

"So you caught the affections of our Scout." Sniper stayed silent. "She has been hurt too much. If you hurt her I'll skin you." Sniper frowned.

"Engineer already threatened me. Also you're not good at the whole mother thing are you?" Spy easily put her knife to Sniper's throat. Sniper reacted just as fast holding her knife up to Spy.

"If you say a word to her, "

"I won't. I already promised that." Sniper growled. Spy dropped her knife followed by Sniper. 

"Don't give me that judgemental stare. I did what I had to." Spy spat before turning and storming away. When Sniper returned Engineer was in the room with Scout.

"So everything worked out?" Engineer asked Sniper. 

"Yeah."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life is far too messy. I vote we all take a nap. 
> 
> Also forgot to mention that I don't know shit about old baseball teams. It's not my specialty. I love baseball but i know my team, and my team alone basically.


	11. "[...] being in a team means looking out for eachother."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout calls her Dad. Spy misses her girl.

Battle was brutal. Sniper had been doing her best to pick off any BLUs who tried to get to the point but somehow they kept sneaking by. She had listened to the administrator call out her team members becoming dominated one by one. Scout had been called out a few times, along with Medic, and Spy. Sniper cursed as a rocket was blasted at her nest. 

"Piss, piss, piss..." she stumbled back, leg hitting a crate causing her to fall backwards over it. She hit the ground hard. Head and back taking the full force of her fall; leaving her back sore and her head pulsing. Her legs were resting atop the box sticking into the air awkwardly. She moved to pull herself back up to a standing position when she heard screaming downstairs. Scout suddenly had burst into her room, tears in her eyes. Scout was crossing her arms awkwardly. The two stared at each other Scout looked concerned but seemed more focused on herself. Sniper pulled herself back up not willing to talk about the embarrassing situation Scout has caught her in. 

"Scout?" 

"Do you-" Scout took a breath. "Do you have medical supplies?" Sniper nodded slowly. Scout uncrossed her arms showing off the bleeding tear across the ribs at her side. 

"Bloody hell, what happened?" Sniper moved fast dragging Scout to sit on a crate away from the window. Sniper grabbed her own makeshift medical bag. 

"I fucked up." 

"How? Did a Demo get you?" 

"N-no." Sniper paused just staring at Scout confused and worried. "I hit myself." 

"Hit yourself? With what?" 

"My Boston basher." 

"How?" The sniper couldn't process. 

"I swung at a Medic and he dodged. Ended up lodging the damn thing into my own side." Scout explained. "I usually dont miss, okay. I'm already embarrassed enough." 

"Don't feel bad. The whole team is off today. You walked in on me after I tripped over the crate I had been using to sit on. Least you were trying to fight. I just couldn't walk." Sniper explained trying to help the Scout feel better. 

Sniper moved forward before pausing slightly.

"I need to lift your shirt to see the wound." She explained. Scout didnt hesitate as she lifted up her shirt doing her best to show the bleeding tear while covering her breasts.   
Sniper cleaned up the excess blood before hissing out a noise. 

"Its bad, I know." Scout scoffed, a tear had fallen down her face. Sniper wiped it away easily. "Sorry, I'm not crying. I'm just real embarrassed." Scout explained. 

"You're going to need stitches. Lots of them. I'd say get to the Medic unless you dont mind the nasty scar." Sniper explained. 

"Shit, I'm not sure where she is." Scout seemed panicked. Sniper wrapped the wound tightly with bandages. "This isnt going to do anything in the long run, but it will slow the bleeding by a little bit. It will give you just a little bit longer to find the doctor." Sniper added. Scout nodded before using Sniper to help herself stand back up. Scout gave Sniper a long look before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the cheek. 

"Yeah, thanks, Snipes." Sniper blushed as the younger woman hurriedly limped off. 

Scout was lying on the Sniper's bunk just staring up at the roof. 

"You ever miss your family?" Scout asked. Sniper looked up from her knitting. 

"Lots." 

"Yeah, me to." Scout frowned. 

"What's this about, Bunny?" Scout frowned. 

"Would it upset you if I told my dad about you?" Scout asked.

"If you're sure." Scout flinched.

"What do you mean?" Sniper frowned.

"Isn't it frowned upon to be with me, another woman?" Sniper asked. Scout shrugged.

"Yeah, but my dad won't care." 

"Would you really want to show me off though?" Sniper asked. Scout jumped off the bunk landing with a quiet 'thump'. 

"Hell yeah! You're smoking hot, Snipes." Sniper blushed.

"We've been together for less than three weeks." Sniper pointed out.

"Thats the most I've ever been with someone!" Scout pointed out.

"You're kidding." Sniper let out shocked. 

"Nope. All the guys I've been with just wanted into my pants." Sniper frowned. 

"Im sorry." Scout walked the rest of the way over to Sniper. She put her hands on the Sniper's shoulders. 

"Think about how jealous all my ex's would be when they see the hot ass you got." Sniper's jaw dropped. 

"Scout!" The young runner giggled. She leaned in giving the Sniper a quick peck on the lips.

"What you making?" Scout asked with a smirk. 

"Its a Christmas present." Scout smiled excitedly.

"Really? What is it?" She asked.

"You'll see later." Sniper smiled at her bouncy girlfriend. 

"Fine be that way." Scout pouted. Sniper only smirked. 

Scout left Sniper to her knitting. She had decided to go call her dad then go for a run. The phone was located in its own separate room. It was built specifically to to be soundproof. Which Scout had wished they'd made the other's bedrooms that way. She couldn't count the times she'd heard them moaning through the walls. Scout made a face at the memories. She continued down the hall towards the Medic's office. The phones were located only a few doors away. She found the room and opened the door, freezing as she saw the spy. The woman was leaning against the wall. 

"I know im not her mother anymore but sometimes when I see her, I see my girl." Spy sighed. She listened to whoever was on the other end. "No, we could never tell her. It'd destroy her. Ill just stay hidden and help out only if I must." Spy sighed. "Goodbye, and you too." She hung up the phone. Scout hurriedly pretended to walk inside. 

"Oh good, you finished." Scout let out. Spy flinched. 

"Yes," she spoke before hurrying off. Scout watched her go with a frown. Scout went to the phone and dialed her dad's number.

"Did you forget to mention something, love?" Her dad answered. 

"Well, yeah. But I don't know how you knew." Scout answered. She heard her dad paused for a second before letting out a tense chuckle.

"Sweetheart, its been awhile." He answered ignoring the weird start to the call. 

"You love me right?" Scout asked. 

"Of course I do." Her father let out offended. 

"Even though I constantly disappoint you?" 

"You've never disappointed me. Id love you no matter what you did." Her father soothed. 

"Im dating someone." Scout admitted.

"Is he like the other men you've been with?" 

"Nothing like the other men." Scout explained. 

"Good, those men where cheap." 

"Dad!" Scout whined. Her father laughed. 

"Sorry," 

"One more thing." Scout fiddled with her dogtags. "He's a she." Her father paused.

"Oh, I see. Well is she good to you?" 

"We haven't been together long. But she's great so far. She's gorgeous, dad. She looks like all the girls my sisters were jealous of. But she doesn't act like those girls. She's quiet, tough, and a bit awkward." Scout smiled while thinking about Sniper. 

"She sounds lovely, sweetheart." 

"She is." 

"Well, I hope to meet her one day. Maybe after you know you'll last." Scout blushed.

"Really? You'd actually want to meet her?" 

"Course I would." 

"Thanks, dad. I love you." Scout smiled brightly.

"Love you too." He let out hanging up the phone. Scout put the phone down letting out a happy "whoop" and running out. Once she hit the track her light jog turned into a full force sprint. The call went better than she could ever imagine. Though how her father answered was still weird. She didn't want to think about that. It had to be a coincidence that he thought she was someone else. Especially after Spy hung up. Scout ran faster. She couldn't continue to think on that. 

After the Medic's horror movie. It was decided to have a movie night every Friday night. Today was Pyro's choice in movie. Sniper sat on the couch waiting for Scout to come in; while the rest of the team was either watching Engineer fight with the tv, was helping set up the blankets and pillows on the floor, or getting foods and drinks set up. As Scout entered she smiled. She had noticed Sniper quietly reading her book. She wore just a regular white undershirt she usually wore under her red button up work shirt and a pair of jeans. Scout couldn't help but stare slightly at the older woman. Her hair was loose and fell beautifully around her shoulders and back. She looked relaxed and her breast looked soft and pleasant. Scout paused an idea forming in her head and a devilish girn covering her face. She slowly made her way towards Sniper. The sniper didn't notice her coming to focused on her book and the noise around them blocked out any noise Scout made. In fact, nobody noticed her. She stood directly behind Sniper before quickly slipping her hands down the Sniper's shirt and groping her breasts for less than a second before pulling away and walking off casually. Sniper jumped off the couch fully standing. She let out a shocked growly curse and a quick "Oi!" The team turned curious to what the commotion was about. Sniper was bright red and glancing around the room. 

"You okay?" Engineer asked. Sniper turned to focus on her.

"Y-yeah. Im just fine." Sniper let out. Sitting back down and holding her book closer to her chest. Scout made her way back over to Sniper and sat down next to her. 

"Hey, babe." Scout smirked. Sniper stayed silent. "They're nice. Real soft." Sniper turned a brighter red. 

"Wanker." She mumbled out. Scout laughed.

"Maybe a bit. But come on. Its frankly amazing you got away from it for so long." Sniper rolled her eyes putting her book down. Scout leaned in kissing the older woman on the cheek. "Dad says you sound nice." Scout explained. Sniper turned towards Scout. 

"So he's okay with us?" 

"Yep," Scout smiled, falling onto the sniper's lap like a cat. 

"Tv is fixed." Engineer let out. Sniper pushed Scout off her lap causing her to fall onto the ground. 

"Hey!" She glared.

"Revenge." Sniper shrugged moving to sit on the floor. 

The movie was a sterotypical princess cartoon. Pyro was happily humming to the music and seemed to enjoy every second. The rest of the team either watched to do something, snacked, drank, or slept. Sniper watched. She didn't watch movies much and thought she at least could watch a film her teammate enjoyed. Scout had sprawled out onto the ground head resting in the Sniper's lap and was sleeping gently. Sniper played with the Scout's soft dishwater blonde hair as she watched the princess dance on screen. Sniper smirked at the idea of Scout in a frilly pink gown. She wondered if at some point Scout wanted to be a princess like some little girls did. A hand gently tapped Sniper's shoulder. She turned quickly to see the spy sitting down next to her.

"You're getting slow in your old age." Spy pointed out. "Years ago you would have noticed if anyone snuck up on you. Including Scout." Sniper blushed.

"Yeah I saw that. If you could not do acts like that in public. I'd appreciate it." 

"I didn't ask for it." Sniper glared. 

"Indeed." Spy gave her an annoyed glance before sighing. "But that isn't why im here." Spy explained, glancing down at the sleeping woman in the Sniper's lap. "I'm sorry for threatening you." Sniper let out a laugh.

"Which time?" Spy glared.

"You know which time. I gave up my girl. Its not my job anymore to protect her." Spy sighed. Sniper paused. 

"Spy, it'll still be your job. She's your teammate. And being in a team means looking out for eachother." Sniper explained. Spy smiled. Scout moved, eyes fluttering open. 

"Hey, Snipes." She let out before she noticed the spy. "What are you doing here, spy?" She asked curiously, pulling herself up into a sitting position. 

"Nothing, just making sure the Sniper doesn't give you any sexual diseases." Spy said before hurrying off to the back of the room. Sniper glared as the Spy left. Scout only looked up at Sniper with a smile.

"Why are you so happy?" Sniper asked. 

Scout blushed lightly. 

"You think Spy is jealous that we can bang?" Sniper laughed lightly.

"That's what you got out of that?"

"Don't pretend like you're not totally into me." Scout let out, checking out her muscles and puffing up her chest. Sniper smiled. She moved grabbing Scout, forcing the young woman into her lap, and started kissing her face and neck. "Hey." Scout let out a shocked squeak, still trying to stay quiter than the movie. Sniper pulled back with a smirk.

"You have no idea how lovely you are, bunny." Scout turned bright red. 

The two cuddled up. Sniper going back to watching the movie. Scout rested her head on the Sniper's chest and part of her shoulder. Her fingers fiddled with the Sniper's long chestnut hair. It was long and soft, like the Sniper herself. Scout had missed the whole movie so she just focused on the warmth from Sniper and started braiding her hair. 

"Would you like to spend the night with me?" Sniper asked suddenly. Scout looked up at her blushing. Sniper seemed to catch what she had said. "Not in a sexual way. I just meant-" Scout let out a giggle cutting off Sniper.

"Sure, sounds fun."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This thing will have a ridiculous amount of chapters and I keep making more. Its probably unhealthy.


	12. "Go get us some shots."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team goes out to town

They were finally going back to town. They hadn't gone as a group since the bar incident. But that was just due to being busy. Scout was actually excited. She usually let her negative feelings get the best of her. Feeling lonely and ugly when she went. But this time she'd be with Sniper. And she was really hoping to impress the Australian. Scout let her hair down, she had actually done her makeup instead of just putting on lip gloss. Her eyeshadow was a soft cream color that complimented her outfit, her lips she colored a red. She had on a nice dress. The top was red and she thought it made her A-cups look so much bigger. The bottom was white and flowy, it just barely covered her knees. She put on a pair of red heels. She'd usually just wear her sneakers but she was hoping the heels would show off her legs and catch Sniper's attention.  
She sat in the Camper van, legs crossed: waiting for Sniper to come out of the bathroom. She was changing into her clothes.

"You doing your makeup?" Scout asked.

"I wasn't going to wear any." Sniper admitted opening the door. She had her hair in a long braid she left her glasses and hat off, she wore a white tank top and a leather jacket, with a pair of gray jeans. On her belt she had her kukri.

"So you're bringing your knife?" Scout asked. Sniper patted her blade.

"Well Id rather be prepared to protect such a beautiful woman. Even if she beats heads to a pulp on a daily basis." Sniper explained. Scout stood up from the couch and walked over to Sniper. The sniper looked the scout up and down. 

"You like what you see, Snipes?" Scout asked motioning to herself. Sniper blushed but nodded. Eyes trapped on the younger woman. Scout made her way next to the sharpshooter and wrapped her arms around the Sniper's neck. Sniper put her arms around the Scout's upper back, slowly as if she'd be shooed away, she held her hands there lightly making it feel a bit awkward. All of this Scout was immensely aware of. 

"You look lovely, bunny." Sniper let out. Scout smiled, leaning in and kissing Sniper sweetly. When they pulled apart Scout stared up at Sniper with a soft smile. 

"I got some lipstick on you." She pointed out. Sniper just stood still, seeming lost. Scout let out a laugh before pushing away to get a wet napkin. Sniper seemed to pull herself together at that point. The dress hugged Scout's waist. Perfectly complimenting her curves. When Scout turned back she let out a laugh as she noticed the Sniper's eyes on her. 

"Hey, my eyes are up here." Sniper shot her eyes up quickly.

"S-sorry." Scout smirked.

"Im kidding. Go ahead, enjoy the view." Sniper only glanced away face blazing. Scout returned next to her. Facing her to clean up the Sniper's face. When she finished she smiled brightly. "Snipes, you know you can touch me right?" The sniper nodded. "Then do it." The sharpshooter cautiously moved placing her hands on the Scout's waist. "Good start. Ready to go?" Scout asked.

"Yes," 

When Scout moved to leave Sniper kept one of her hands on the Scout's waist. The two headed over to the Medic's van ready to head to town. The rest of the team was already choosing their seats. Everyone had on casual clothes besides Spy and Pyro. Demo wore a short, slim red dress while Soldier had on a tank top and jeans. Medic wore a button up white shirt and a black dress skirt, heavy had on a long plain red dress, and Engineer had on an orange button up plaid shirt and jeans.

There was a fight about who was driving back that looked to be getting nasty.

"I can." Engineer let out. Scout smiled. She really didn't want her or Sniper getting suckered into driving back. Pyro happily stood next to Engineer and Spy. Holding both women's hands. Scout smirked. So Spy had found her group of three like Pauling had ordered. They all gathered in the van. Medic was driving with Heavy in passenger: Engineer and Pyro sat in the second row: in the third held Spy, Sniper, and Scout: leaving Soldier and Demo in the very back.  
Scout pushed her skirt down as she got situated in her spot, so it wouldn't raise up. Sniper had moved her arm so Scout could sit comfortably. Scout leaned her head on Sniper's shoulder and reached over to hold her hand. 

"God," Spy let out. Demo snickered.

"Hey, Sniper. How do you keep her so quiet?" Demo asked with a laugh. Sniper glared slightly and Scout only raised a quick middle finger. "Oh, so you don't. Does she talk when you're banging?" 

"Enough," Spy spat. She was rubbing at her face in annoyance. "Must we discuss such foul things." She groaned. Engineer made a grunt of agreement.

"Its just a question." Demo let out raising her hands in surrender. Spy only turned to look out the window.

"Mhh mm mmrd." Pyro scolded.

"Ah, come on. She knows I'm just joking around. I didn't mean to be rude." Demo replied. Pyro just stared before Demo went tense. "Lass, I'm just kidding. I didnt mean to be rude." With those words Pyro gave a nod before turning to face the front again.

When they arrived at town two of the four groups went straight to the bar. Engie, Pyro, and spy headed off to get food. While Sniper, and Scout went off to a candy shop, but taking the longer route to enjoy more time together.

"So how did you learn to knit?" Scout asked. 

"Random question," Sniper pointed out. "Pa taught me." Sniper explained.

"That's cool. My Pa knits too. Too poor to get anything real nice, so he made it. Never taught me though. But he did teach me to bake. Im not as good as him." Sniper smiled. 

"Thats hard to imagine. Those cookies you made were the best I've ever had." Scout smiled and held onto Sniper's hand. When they got to the shop, they were surpised to see the Pyro, Engineer, and Spy. Spy sat next to the Engineer. She had a lollipop in her mouth. Scout laughed. It weirdly fit. Engineer had a rootbeerfloat and was easily sipping at it, and Pyro had a little baggy of sweets. 

"I thought you guys were going to get food?" Scout asked. 

"Pyro saw this shop on our way. So we decided to stop here." Engineer explained. Pyro looked up from their stash waving at the two women who just entered. 

"Can we sit with you?" Sniper asked. Spy shrugged, Pyro jumped up happily. 

"Go ahead, Slick." Engineer smiled. Sniper walked over to them. Scout followed after her, still holding her hand. Pyro made their way to Scout stealing the runner's free hand. Sniper noticed and let Scout go. The two bouncy individuals hurried off. Scout going to pick out some sweets and Pyro helping her.

"So how has being forced in a group going?" Sniper asked Spy. The masked woman frowned.

"Not as horrible as I'd assume. Still prefer to be alone." She paused thinking for a second. "At least im not stuck with the drunk and the idiot." Engineer chuckled.

"They're not so bad." Engineer let out. Spy only rolled her eyes. "Are you not going to get yourself anything?" Engineer asked Sniper.

"I will. But I'll wait until Scout is ready to check out." Sniper answered glancing over at the woman mentioned. She was leaning on Pyro laughing away with a small assortment of candies. "She'll take awhile." Sniper added. But she still couldn't help but to notice how beautiful Scout looked in her dress and with her hair flowing with her movement. "Did she ever want to be a princess?" Sniper asked the Spy, not really thinking. Spy seemed shocked by the question. Engineer just looked towards Spy, waiting for the answer.

"No." Spy let out. "She wasn't like her half sisters. She liked to get dirty. She hasn't changed much." Spy answered. Sniper nodded with a smile. 

"Snipes, come on!" Scout called as she walked to the cash register. Sniper got up and moved to Scout. "Are you going to get anything?" Scout asked.

"Yep." Sniper answered. She grabbed a little bag and filled it with dark chocolate covered coffee beans. Scout smiled. The candy fit Sniper like the lollipop fit spy. The two bought their treats and returned to their table. Pyro was offering Spy a gummy shark. 

"No." She declined. Pyro only continued until the spy let out a sigh and took the gummy. She removed her lollipop and popped in the shark. She glared slightly at the Pyro but the Pyro didn't care. 

"Py is persistent. Right, hardhat?" Scout laughed. Engineer nodded. Sniper sat down next to the spy. Scout sat in between Sniper and Pyro. 

"Where were you guys planning to eat?" Scout asked. 

"Cute family diner down the road." Engineer answered. Scout smiled.

"Snipes, can we join them?" 

"Can we join you?" Sniper asked. Pyro nodded letting out a quick. "Mmm hmm." Scout smiled at Pyro gently bumping their arm. 

After Engineer had finished her float they headed off to the diner. Spy walked in the back slowly. Scout slowed; leaving Sniper's side to stand with the french woman. The spy gave her a strange look but didn't say anything. The two stayed silent for a bit until the spy spoke.

"You look good today. Put together for once." Spy admitted. Scout smiled, ignoring the backhanded part.

"Sorry, Spy. I'm taken." Spy's jaw dropped for only a second.

"Not what I meant." They fell back into a silence. The rest of their group was talking amongst themselves. Scout took in a slight breath. preparing herself to be attacked by the masked woman.

"Can I ask you a question?" Scout asked. 

"Go ahead." 

"What was your family like?" Spy's step faltered. Scout turned looking a bit panicked. "You don't have to say anything." Scout tried to take her question back. The rest of their group seemed to notice the Spy and Scout at this point. 

"No, its fine." Spy sighed, trying to gather herself. "My husband: though we were never legally married due to my job, he was a very carrying man. The type of man who I could trust to raise my daughter." Sniper frowned. It was awkward listening to this. Almost the whole team had figured out that the Spy was really Scout's mother. Yet the girl herself had not, or at least she was extremely in denial. "He is a very handsome man, he has a silly accent, but most American accents are. He was quite the romantic when he wanted to be." Scout nodded along. 

"What about your kid?" Spy looked away.

"She's lovely. Could be a bit of an annoying brat, but she can be real sweet. She wasn't like most little girls. She liked to play in the mud and cause trouble." Scout smirked. 

"You think we'd get along?" Spy froze. She knew the Scout wasn't happy with herself. That was something the young runner had in common with Spy. And from what Scout's father had told her, Scout had tried to kill herself once. That was years ago and the young runner was now doing better.

"I'm not sure. Its possible you'd hate her." Spy let out. Sniper went tense at that. She didn't think the Scout really hated herself. But if anyone would really know, it was Spy.

"If you think so." Scout thought for a moment. "Do you ever miss her?" 

"I do. I usually try to ignore it. Works most of the time. But some days its hell. She's my girl, and though im not her mother anymore I still love her. Even if she could get on my nerves." Spy looked directly into the Scout's eyes. Sniper cut in, taking the Scout's hand. 

"Bunny, you look cold." Sniper pulled the girl close to her. 

"Well, I wasn't expecting to be outside this damn long." Scout smiled easily as she was pulled close to the Australian.

They got to the diner and took their seats, Scout was so excited to see breakfast items were still available this late at night. She had gotten a plate of pancakes, Sniper got herself a cup of coffee and a rare steak, Spy ordered a steak as well but hers was well done, Engineer had ordered a hamburger, Pyro got French toast and a milkshake. 

"I can't believe you ordered coffee." Scout laughed.

"I like coffee." 

"But this late at night?" Scout asked. Sniper only shrugged and fiddled with her napkin. 

"You're focused on the coffee." Spy rolled her eyes. "She's basically eating raw meat." Scout laughed at that.

"I like my meat bloody." Sniper explained. 

"Do worry, babe. Eat your steak how you like." Scout smiled. Sniper blushed at the petname. 

"Plus steaks better with a little juice." Engineer spoke up. Spy only waved them off. Pyro was happily coloring on the kids menu they were given the whole time. Scout noticed and grabbed a crayon. 

"Tic tac toe?" She asked. Pyro nodded and turned the page over showing off the premade crosses. The two got to their game. Pyro playing 'O' and Scout playing 'X'. Everyone watched the game silently. Sniper leaned back in her chair as she started to look around the room. She glanced by a table filled with men making eye contact with one of the taller ones. He waved slightly and Sniper glanced away. She was tired of dealing with strange people. Scout let out a groan as she lost a game. This was their fifth game the others ending in ties. 

"You lost? I didn't know that was possible." Sniper let out with a smile. Scout hit her softly on the arm. The waiter arrived at that point with their food. 

"Steak, rare," he said placing the Sniper's dish on the table. "Steak, well-done." Spy took that plate. 

"Now we have a hamburger, pancakes, milkshake, and French toast." Everyone took their dish quickly. He moved to grab a small coffee cup. 

"And a cup of coffee." Sniper took the cup graciously. They began to eat happily. Scout had drenched her pancakes in syrup using her knife to cut her pancakes into fun little shapes. Scout glanced up noticing a man staring at Sniper. Scout rolled her eyes and cuddled into the sharpshooter. Spy let out a chuckle.

"Jealous, ma poulette?" Spy asked, having noticed the men long ago.

"No!" She spat easily. Sniper glanced at Spy when she heard the petname. 

"Those men seem to be checking you out, Slim." 

"Noticed. Just dont care." Sniper let out wrapping her arm around the Scout's shoulders. Pyro giggled waving at the men.

"Py, no! Don't give those creeps attention." 

"Mmrry." They let out looking away.

"Its okay." Scout went back to her pancake but kept close to Sniper. 

"You sure its a good idea to be so open about your relationship?" Spy asked. Sniper smirked. 

"Brought a knife just in case." Sniper explained. Scout rolled her eyes. They finished up their food quickly and after they paid started to head out. The other men besides the man who had been staring, cat called as they walked by. Scout flipped them off, causing the men to laugh slightly at that. 

"Bunch of pigs." Scout complained. 

"Ignore them. We don't want to get Mr. Pauling in trouble." Engineer let out.

"That's dumb." Scout pouted. Sniper laughed putting her arm around the Scout's waist. They walked off heading to the bar to meet the others. Scout looked towards the ground letting her thoughts control her. Sniper noticed the Scout's puppydog eyes and sad pout.

"You really do look gorgeous today." Sniper whispered. Scout glanced up.

"That was random." Scout let out.

"Thought you could do with a reminder." Scout smiled and leaned in close. 

"You look gorgeous too." Scout whispered. Spy gave the Sniper a pleased look at the quick interaction.

They arrived at the bar hearing Demo and Soldier were both singing karaoke. 

"Oh lord." Spy let out.

"I didn't know they had karaoke here." Engineer smiled brightly while Pyro clapped happily. Sniper leaned towards Scout's ear.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked. 

"Go get us some shots." Sniper rolled her eyes but nodded walking off. 

Scout let out a cheer for the Demo and Soldier who both waved over at her and contiued to sing.

"Dont praise them. They'll just keep singing." Spy complained. 

"Yeah, but look how much fun they're having. I say let them." Scout responded. Spy let out a pained sigh. Sniper finally returned with a little platter with their drinks. 

"Ready to find a seat?" Sniper asked. Scout nodded excitedly. The two walked off towards the table shrouded in shadow they sat at last time. 

"Demo and Solider seem to be having a blast." Scout said. 

"Their both plastered." Sniper pointed out.

"Yeah, but they usually are." 

"Demo is not soldier." Scout looked over at soldier.

"Honestly for all we know she could be stone cold sober." Sniper let out a laugh at that. 

"Thats true." 

They joked around and cheered on their teammates when they went up to sing. Medic and Heavy sang a lovely drunken balled. Scout was happily singing along as she leaned against the Sniper. Spy had sat with them at some point. She was smoking casually and had her eyes focused on the room around her. 

"I feel sorry for hard hat." Scout mumbled. She had more than just her few shots which if she was sober would scold herself for. 

"Why's that, bunny?" Sniper asked, only slightly buzzed. Spy made a face at the nickname.

"Must be boring being sober at a bar. Everyone else is having fun and having drinks." Scout explained, voice slurring lightly.

"Well you were sober last time and I thought you had some fun." Sniper said taking a sip of her drink. 

"Yeah. I always have fun with you." Scout looked over towards Spy. "Not always you though." Spy rolled her eyes, focusing back on the room.

"We should probably go home. Im feeling it too." Sniper spoke. She moved Scout off of her and stood up from the table to find Engineer. Engineer was sitting at a table with Pyro. She had one bottle of beer in her hands. 

"Slim, how are you?" Engineer asked.

"Scout needs to go to bed." Sniper explained. Engineer nodded, she stood and started gathering the other mercenaries. Sniper had to mostly carry Scout to the van. Scout stared up at Sniper eyes big and sparkling.

"Jennifer," the Scout spoke up. 

"Huh?" Sniper asked. Scout didn't say anything else. She only hugged herself closer to Sniper. 

When they got into the car Demo was passed out in the back with Soldier. Heavy, and Medic found themself in the middle row. Medic was sitting on the Heavy's lap talking about her birds in between long rants in german. Spy sat in the second row next to Sniper and Scout. Scout sat by the window, still resting on Sniper and almost asleep. Engineer was driving with Pyro sitting in the passenger seat. 

"If we all could avoid losing our stomachs. It'd be appreciated." Engineer announced starting the car.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly I speak zero French. So yeah.. sorry. 
> 
> Second dont drink and drive obviously. Also dont get high and drive. Its just as bad. Biggest pet peeve is when people do that. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoy this new chapter.


	13. "Who's Jennifer?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morning after

Scout woke up feeling like utter shit. But what she was pressed up against made it more bearable. This something was warm and soft. She nuzzled against it absent mindedly and felt a pressure wrap around her back pulling her closer. Scout took in a breath smelling the bitter scent of coffee, dirt, gunpowder, and sweat. She smiled. She knew this smell. It had basically become Sniper's natural musk. Now Scout really didn't want to wake up. Somewhere in her mind she remembered that it was a Saturday. She didn't have work. The relief she felt was instant, she was honestly scared of the pain she'd feel when she opened her eyes.

Sniper looked up from her book at the feeling of the Scout moving slightly against her side. Sniper wrapped her arm around the small runner and pulled her closer. The girl's hair was a mess. It covered almost all of her face. It seemed to have tangled in the Scout's sleep. Sniper started to rub the Scout's back with the hand that was wrapped around her. Scout made soft little sounds in her sleep. Sniper stopped, fearing it was upsetting the sleeping woman; when the scout gently used her head to push into the Sniper's side once the small back rubs had stopped. Sniper chuckled and continued. Scout relaxed at Sniper's side. They laid like that for a good few minutes until Scout popped up slightly. She moved to rest her head on the Sniper's chest, eyes still closed.

"I still think they're soft." Scout let out resting her face against the Sniper's breasts. The Australian blushed at the comment. 

"Sure, bunny." A loud knock came from the door. Sniper flinched at the sound and Scout sank closer down onto Sniper, letting out a groan of pain and scrunching up her face slightly.

The knocks continued. Scout let out an annoyed sigh and went to get up. As she moved away from Sniper's warmth she focused back on her pain. Her head was killing her and oddly enough so was her side. She rolled out of bed and was surprised to see her dress on the floor. Scout froze. She didn't. She couldn't of. Not yet. Not when she was drunk. She felt shame bubble up along with fear. Why did she always do this? Sniper wasnt like the men she dated. She wasn't threatening to leave if she didn't put out. But Scout quickly noticed she had on clothes. But it was obviously not her own. It was a large shirt that went to her knees.

"You okay?" Sniper asked climbing out of bed. 

"My dress." Scout pointed out. Sniper frowned.

"I gave you something to change into for the night." Sniper explained. Scout let out a soft breath. She didn't want Sniper to think of her as a cheap whore. Not like everyone else who knew her back home. She didn't want that here. The knocking came back; louder this time. Sniper opened the door to see the medic standing there. The medic looked past Sniper to see the young girl lost in thought.

"Ah, Scout. Come!" She called. Scout snapped back into reality. 

"What?" 

"You forgot." Medic frowned. "You have your monthly check up. I went to your room to find it empty but had a suspicion you'd be here." Medic smirked. Scout let out an annoyed groan.

"Fine! Give me a few minutes to get ready." Scout felt her head pulse. She grabbed it cursing herself for drinking so much. Medic nodded and started walking back to base. Sniper closed the door and turned towards Scout worry obvious on her face.

"Scout, are you okay?" She asked once more. Scout nodded putting on a smile.

"Yep, im great." Sniper frowned deeply. The older woman walked over to a shelf, opening it, and digging around. Scout quickly moved to put her dress back on. Sniper returned as Scout was putting her heels on. She had only gotten one on when Sniper spoke up.

"Here." Scout glanced up at the word. Sniper held some aspirin in her palm. "Ill get you some water." Scout smiled.

"Thanks, Sniper." Scout took the pills and waited for the water. As Sniper went about getting a cup she decided to ask about the name Scout had said before she was practically passed out.

"Who's Jennifer?" Sniper asked. Scout dropped her left heel onto the ground. 

"Say that again." Scout sounded worried.

"Who's Jennifer?" Scout felt her heart pound.

"How do you know that name?" 

"You said it last night." Scout flinched.

"I told you! Oh this is bad." Sniper moved over to Scout with the glass of water.

"Its fine. I won't bring it up again." Sniper let out, trying to calm the panicked woman. Scout took a breath. 

"Jennifer." Scout spoke the name softly as if it was uncertain on her tongue. The young woman grabbed the cup of water and quickly took the pills before standing up, and slipping on her shoe that had been dropped. "Forget about Jennifer. Shes not worth the thought." Scout leaned over quickly kissed Sniper's cheek and scurried off to meet Medic. 

"Everything looks good. You seem to be reacting well without your pills. And no doves this time." Medic joked. Scout only frowned. 

"Not funny, doc." Medic only smiled more.

"Its a little funny." Medic added. Scout only rolled her eyes. "You may go. Drink lots of water today. You are lacking." Medic adviced. Scout bounced off the examination table and scurried off. She had been thinking about "Jennifer" since Sniper mentioned the name. She hadnt heard the full thing in years. Usually it was Jenny or Jen. But not Jennifer. That was a name she only heard from her family. Nobody else knew. And that wasn't just because of her hatred towards the name. It wasnt against the rules exactly. But it was frowned upon to tell the other RED mercenaries actual names. Even Medic doesn't have the information. The only one who may know was Spy. If the team found out Scout had accidently tried to tell Sniper her name she could get into real trouble. The fear that BLU may learn and find their families was a serious fear. Scout tried to remember why she'd began to share her name but the last thing she could remember was walking to the bar. Scout frowned. If her dad knew she was with a woman who didn't even know her name he'd be ashamed. Scout frowned. Maybe that was the reason she had tried to tell Sniper. Scout walked towards her bedroom, still in her dress from last night: she had to think and to get a change of clothes. Scout entered her room and could instantly hear the humming in the bathroom.  
"Py, you covered up?" Scout called. 

"No, one moment~!" They cheerily replied. 

Scout waited patiently. She wanted to clean off her makeup before changing her clothes. Pyro unlocked the bathroom door for Scout. The bostonian walked inside slowly. Her brain was still pounding and she still didn't understand what she was thinking when she tried to tell Sniper her name. She turned on the sink washing yesterday's makeup off and enjoying the feel of the cold water. The drugs Sniper offered her was starting to kick in finally. Scout turned the water off before heading back to her room. She threw off her dress and put on a baggy shirt and sweatpants. She was not in the mood to wear anything nice. She felt her stomach growl and took that as her sign to truly face the day. She left her room walking down the corridors of the base wearing a pair of simple red slippers. As she entered the kitchen Engineer was eating jam covered toast. 

"How you feeling this morning, hon?" 

"Like shit." Scout grumbled. 

"Want me to cook up some breakfast?" 

"God yes." Scout smiled. Engineer patted the young runner on the back as she moved to cook something for her. 

"Everything with Sniper seems to be going well." Engineer let out, creating some casual conversation. 

"Yeah, I thought I messed it up this morning." Scout confessed. Engineer gave Scout a questioning look. "I woke up and realized I didn't have my dress on. Sniper had apparently given me one of her shirts to change into last night. I thought I ended up sleeping with her last night while drunk." Engineer nodded. 

"So you're taking it slow?" 

"Yeah" Scout nodded, "I really like her, hardhat. I'd really hate to move too fast or make it seem I just want something physical. Sniper isn't like anyone I've ever dated. Not just because she's a woman but because she isnt just after sex. She seems to really want to be with me." 

"I'm glad shes treating you right. From what I can tell she seems to care about you. Sniper has never been one to hang around people or even bother responding to most people. But she always seemed to have a connection with you. Even before you were together I noticed she seemed drawn to you and I would catch her staring quite a bit." Scout laughed. 

"I never even noticed. I kinda thought she was creepy when I first met her. She would always hide out in her van and wouldn't talk to people. Plus she would sometimes hunt her own food. It was weird. But I started noticing little things. Like she always seems nervous around people and she goes real tense when she's forced to talk, and I realized she is just shy and worried about how others will treat her. Reminded me of myself. But differently. After I saw that I noticed how headstrong she was. Even if she was nervous she stayed true to who she was. Also she was really smart. Knew all about animals and survival. And man I always envied how gorgeous she is. Doesn't even need makeup. Spy has nothing on her." Scout went off. Engineer quietly cooked as Scout ranted. "I once accidentally heard her on the phone. She was talking to her dad. I could just hear how much she cares about him. She loves her ma too but they fight so it's harder for her to show it. I really look up to her and I'm still a bit shocked that she likes me enough to be in the same room as me let alone date me. Ya know?"

"You're too hard on yourself, hon. There is plenty to like about you." Engineer spoke. She finished the cooking handing over a plate with two waffles, scrambled eggs, and a few slices of bacon. "Eat up." 

"Thanks, Engie." Scout smiled warmly. 

Sniper sat in her van drinking coffee from her favorite "#1 Sniper" mug. She couldn't get what Spy said out of her head. 

"I'm not sure. Its possible you'd hate her."

She knew the Scout had bad self esteem but did she really hate herself. She couldn't understand how Scout couldn't see how truly amazing she was. The amount of love that girl showed towards the people she cared about was unbelievable. When she tried to make friends or even start new relationships she jumped all in from the start. Sniper was still amazed to see how Scout's eyes would sparkle when she noticed her. Nobody had ever looked at her like that. It always upset her to see how Scout desperately tried to get affection just to be tossed aside. She always seemed shocked when Sniper called her beautiful. How many people hurt her, enough to make her think she was anything less? 

The door to her van opened as the energetic runner bounced in. Sniper jumped slightly shocked but smiled when she saw the young woman. 

"Feeling better?" 

"Oh yeah. Doc says I'm A-Okay even without my pills, the medicine you gave me this morning has kicked in and Hardhat made me this huge breakfast!" Scout cheered. 

"Uh, did you say you're not taking your pills?" Sniper asked. Scout looked over at her confused before something dawned on her; she looked away as if ashamed. 

"Uh, y-yeah." 

"Does Medic know you stopped taking them?" 

"Oh yeah. It was her idea actually. She says I've been doing better for a long time and has been slowly lowering my dose. I've been off of them for a while but shes still keeping and eye on me." Scout explained.

"You don't have to tell me, but, what were the pills for?" Scout looked away again. 

"I dont want you to judge me." 

"I wouldn't." Sniper spoke softly. 

"They were anti-depressants." Scout explained. Sniper nodded. "But like I said, I've been off them for a while. Been doing good. And now with you it's even better." Scout smiled, but it fell again. "It was really bad before though. Actually tried to kill myself. Twice actually. You're the only person who knows that. As far as everyone else knows it was only one time. The first time I took a bunch of pills but I ended up just waking up super sick and throwing up. The second time I was caught. I slit my wrist." Scout lifted her left wrist showing the faded scar that covered it. "Almost did die that time." Sniper gestured for Scout to come closer. Once the runner did Sniper caught her in her arms and pulled her close. 

"I'm glad you're doing better now. Bet your pa is real proud of how you've been doing." Sniper spoke. Before gently taking Scout's wrist and kissing up her arm. Scout stayed silent just watching Sniper slowly kiss her. Sniper soon stood up from her seat to kiss at Scout's collarbone and up her neck. Scout let out a giggle. Sniper pulled back to smile at her.

"Ya tease." 

"I'm proud of you too. It's not easy to get better the way you have been." Sniper spoke. Scout just nodded cheeks tinted pink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I accidentally cut something out in this chapter but I think it's fine. 
> 
> Anyway happy almost Halloween!! Its my freaking favorite holiday! Be good to black cats. 
> 
> This chapter is sort of a transition chapter to help work in the rest of the story.


	14. "Jennifer"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper stresses about holiday gifts.
> 
> Pyro and Scout chat about Demo.
> 
> Sniper and Scout get frisky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So fair notice I actually forgot I even wrote this chapter. So it is what it is and I'm done with it. 
> 
> Also I apologize for not posting in a long while. I suffer from SAD so I've been having a rough time. Also my birthday was a few days ago and I absolutely hate it. And I'm finally finishing my finals and get to go home for winter break.   
> So yeah it's been a bad few months.

Sniper stared at her finished sweater. It wasnt anything special. It was big, and made of soft, thin, warm yarn; that Sniper used for her own personal sweaters. The sweater was red with white bunnies silhouettes around the torso. Sniper frowned. It was probably too simple. Scout would probably be disappointed. She let out a sigh. She carried the sweater over to her small closet and threw it in without another thought. She could feel her nerves getting the better of her. It was best to just get her something store made. Sniper growled as she fell back down onto her couch. She never had any problems giving her parents gifts for the holiday. But Scout was different. She'd probably think the sweater was too stereotypical of a gift. Sniper rubbed her hands down in face, letting out a deep growl of annoyance. She still had time to come up with a better idea. 

Pyro laid across Scout's stomach on their back. The two had been just relaxing on Scout's bed. 

"What do you think about Demo?" Pyro asked. 

"She's fun. Can be an ass but it's more like a joke than being serious." 

"She always seems to joke about you and Sniper." Pyro pointed out a bit annoyed. Scout shrugged her shoulders as best she could from her spot on the bed. 

"Yeah, but she doesn't mean it. I bet if anyone really gave Snipes and me shit Demo would blow their ass off." 

"Do you think she would be willing to spend time with us? I bet doing her hair would be fun." 

"Her hair has a mind of it's own. I wouldn't be surprised if it tried to attack us." Pyro giggled at the idea. "But yeah, I'm sure if you asked she'd totally spend time with you, Py." 

"You really think so?" 

"Oh, yeah, totally, Py. Demo obviously likes you. She helped us build that pillow fort and she always tries extra hard to understand what you say." Pyro let out a quick giggle. "Plus, I'm not gonna lie. Shes got a real nice ass." Pyro let out a shocked noise before quickly covering her mouth. "So go get her, Py!" 

Scout had made her final decision. She couldnt stop thinking about "Jennifer". She hadn't felt the need to even mention her in years. Yet she had. And Scout finally thought she understood why. 

Scout opened the camper door without knocking. When she entered Sniper was standing alert with a hand on her knife. Scout closed the door before she smiled sheepishly at the marksman.

"My name is Jennifer." Scout explained. Sniper seemed to stumble back, almost dropping her knife.

"Y-you-" Sniper stood shocked.

"I know its frowned upon. I could get into some big trouble. But back at the bar I tried to tell you and I think I understand why now." Sniper took a soft breath and moved close to Scout. The young woman felt a bit concerned. There was always the chance Sniper would turn her in. It was the professional choice. Tell Pauling, get her fired or even killed.

"Jennifer," Sniper whispered the name, voice soft and full of reverence. Scout had never heard her name spoken in such a way. 

"Its just a name." Scout waved off. Sniper slipped her arms around the Scout's waist. 

"Its your name." Scout's face was heating up fast. She pushed away from Sniper quickly and let out an awkward cough. 

"I don't like my name." Scout admitted. Sniper stayed silent just waiting for the scout to talk. "When I was Jennifer I wasn't a good person. But here, now as Scout. Its like the past never happened." Sniper frowned.

"Your past doesn't define you." Sniper explained. Scout nodded.

"I know." Scout looked away. Sniper decided at that moment that she'd try to get the Scout to feel comfortable with her own name. "Dad would be so disappointed if he knew I was-" Scout paused, glancing up to make full eye contact with Sniper. "A-are we-?" 

"What?"

"Are we d-dating?" Scout asked emarassed beyond belief. 

"I thought we were." 

"Good. So did I." Scout let out a sigh of relief. "Can't date someone who doesn't know my name." Scout let out.

"Good point." Sniper mumbled. "Name's Michelle. I usually just went by Mich though." Scout smiled at that. She honestly didn't expect Sniper to tell her that.

"That's beautiful." Sniper only nodded. Scout moved towards the small bed. "Id like to cuddle and take a nap with my girlfriend. Is that okay?" 

"Sure." Scout noticed the large shirt she was wearing two nights ago after she had gotten drunk, and smirked. She quickly pulled off her casual clothes, replacing it with the overly large shirt: causing the older woman to pause dead in her tracks. Sniper hadn't actually seen Scout without clothes. Even when drunk she closed her eyes and waited. Scout wore a sports bra and woman's briefs for bottoms. It strangely made sense. She was toned and had a slight six pack. Her waist curved so perfectly in Sniper's eyes, and her legs looked strong yet soft. Sniper knew that if Scout truly wanted to, her legs were so powerful she could kill a man with one kick.

"Close your mouth, Snipes." Scout laughed. Sniper blushed when she noticed her mouth had fallen open slightly. She closed it and hurried away from Scout. Giving the young girl privacy. Sniper was busy fiddling with her coffee cup when she felt arms wrap around her stomach from behind and a forehead resting on her back. Sniper placed down the cup and turned to face the young woman. She moved calmly, picking Scout up. Scout let go of Sniper allowing herself to be lifted up. Scout had her arms wrapped around Sniper's shoulders and her legs around her waist; the Sniper's shirt Scout was wearing had raised up slightly around her hips, due to Sniper holding Scout up by the ass. Her face heated when she noticed the runner hasn't put on the shorts she had on nights before.

"You're heavier than you look." Scout smacked Sniper on the arm quickly.

"Hey!" 

"Oi, calm down. Its because of the muscles." Sniper laughed. Scout pouted slightly. Sniper only smiled, kissing her softly. Scout leaned into the kiss eagerly. The Australian moved leaning Scout against a wall. The smaller woman blushed brightly. Sniper moved her kiss towards the Scouts neck causing the small runner to wiggle slightly in the older woman's arms. Sniper moved back to check on her bunny. Seeing that Scout was only trying to position herself better in the Sniper's hands, Sniper returned to Scout's neck taking some of it between her teeth. Scout let out a yelp. She hadn't been expecting the sudden bite. And as she had assumed the Sniper did have sharp teeth. Sniper pulled back. 

"You okay?" 

"Yes," Scout spoke softly. Sniper contiued to nip and bite at Scout's neck and collar. Sniper pulled away causing the Scout to let out a whine. Sniper only chuckled as she carried her over to the couch, dropping the Scout onto it before crawling atop her. The Scout's hair was beginning to become more of a mess then its usual brushed down look. 

"If this was your plan, why did you let me put the shirt on?" Scout asked. 

"You look cute. Plus this wasnt orginally my intention." Sniper admitted. Scout wrapped her strong legs around the Sniper, pulling her closer.

"Im not cute. Im hot." Sniper couldn't help but chuckle, but nodded in agreement with a smile before returning to the younger woman's neck. Scout let out a soft noise at the sharp feeling of teeth. She could feel herself becoming wet. Sniper moved one of her hands to slip under the Scout's shirt, her other hand moved down the runner's stomach.

"S-Snipes," Scout cried, focused on the feeling. Sniper massaged the Scout's left nipple palming the breast through the bra. The young woman grabbed onto the Sniper's back pulling at the shirt. Sniper pulled her face away from the Scout's neck.

"You're beautiful, Jennifer." Scout froze at that. She wasn't expecting to hear that name.

"Just... just Scout is fine." She tried correcting. Sniper looked into the runner's Baby Blue eyes. Scout was about to keep talking when she felt the Sniper's hand slip into her briefs. 

"Shit!" She thrusted slightly when she felt Sniper's finger brush against her clit as she moved her finger through her folds. 

"Oh, god, Snipes." The young woman squirmed in the Australian's grip. Sniper just smiled into the Scout's neck. The young runner really didn't stop talking. She let out little phrases and begs the more Sniper touched her. Sniper slipped a finger inside the young runner. She pulled away from the Scout's neck moving up to watch the scout squirm and moan.

"You're beautiful." Sniper spoke reverently, as she slipped another finger in. Scout let out a squeak. 

"That so?" Scout asked, trying to push past her flustered emotions and act more like her usual cocky self. 

"Everything about you is beautiful." Sniper explained pushing her fingers in and out of the scout. "You shouldn't be ashamed of your name. Or any part of yourself." Sniper let out.

"Stop with the pep talk and just keep touching me." Scout glared. 

"Fine." Sniper added another finger pushing it in rougher than intended. Scout let out a cry as Sniper's nail scratched her. Sniper's thumb moved up to gently rub the young runner's clit, causing the slight pain to soon fade away. Sniper let her hand slip under Scout's bra getting a better grasp of her breast. 

"P-please," Scout begged, hands clawing at the Sniper's clothed back. Sniper leaned down kissing Scout deeply. Pumping her fingers faster and rubbing her thumb down a bit harder. Sniper pulled away from the kiss and went back down, biting hard on the Scout's neck. The younger woman screamed before it slipped into a moan as Sniper felt the slick of Scout's orgasm covering her hand. Sniper released the Scout's breast, moving her hand to hold the Scout's hand lovingly. She continued to rub her fingers inside the Scout, until her soft moans became slight whines. Sniper slipped her fingers out. The Scout sighed at the feeling. Sniper licked her fingers clean, enjoying the wide eyed looke the young woman was giving her.

"Holy shit, Sniper." The Australian just smirked before letting her hand drop. "Holy fuck." Scout sighed out trying to not looked shocked at the Sniper's actions. Sniper let go of the Scout's hand to pet the runners hair. Scout looked pleased and spent until her eyes popped wide.

"What about you?" Scout asked.

"Nah, im fine." Sniper responded. "Ready for a nap?" Sniper asked. Scout nodded eagerly.

"Lets just stay here." Scout let out. Sniper smiled and moved the Scout to lay atop of her. Scout nuzzled her face into the Sniper's chest before falling asleep. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll just to get back to regularly posting. Especially since finals week is finally over for me.


	15. "It tastes like watermelon."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sniper calls her parents, Spy does her job and spies. 
> 
> Scout loses her gum. 
> 
> Spy warms Scout.

Sniper waited listening to the phone ring as she tried to call her parents. Her fingers tapped impatiently on the wall. 

"Hello?" A woman asked.

"Mum," Sniper spoke quickly.

"Did you quit your job?" She asked. Sniper sighed.

"No, mum." She listened to the tired woman let out a long sigh.

"Michelle, I love you. But this is ridiculous. You should be home helping me with the animals." 

"Mum," Sniper growled, tired of the same old argument. 

"Its just a lot to take in knowing my only child is a crazed killer."

"Mum!" She went through this every time she called her parents. 

"We never get to see you anymore, Mich. And for what? So you can go pop heads off."

"Im good at my job. Its one of the few things im good at." Sniper tried to explain.

"You're good at plenty of things." Her mother let out.

"Mum, I didn't call to fight about work." Sniper let out. 

"Well, then come home. You can kill people here." 

"Mum, please. Listen, Im a hired assassin. I don't just kill people." Sniper tried to explain. 

"Well I dont understand why you can't 'not just kill people' closer to home." Sniper wanted to slam her head into a wall. "I know im hard on you, Mich. Its just that your pa and I miss you." Sniper perked up.

"I miss you too." Her mum let out a sigh seeming ready to drop the subject of work.

"You probably didn't call just to fight." Her mum spoke.

"I have some big news." Sniper began.

"Okay. Let me get your dad." She listened to her mum scream for her pa to come to the phone. Sniper waited patiently until both voices of her parents were clear.

"Michelle, how are you?" Her father asked voice smooth and sweet as it had always been.

"Good, pa." Sniper smiled. 

"Your mum says you have something important to tell us." He let out.

"Yeah. I'm dating someone." She explained. 

"Does he know you're a crazed killer?" Sniper frowned at her mum's words.

"Joselin, calm down before you give yourself a heart attack, and listen to Michelle." Sniper felt warmth fill her chest, she could always count on her dad. 

"Thanks, pa. Yes, she knows I'm an assassin. We work together." Sniper explained.

"They're a woman?" Her mum asked.

"Yes," Sniper responded feeling worried.

"What's she like?" Her dad asked.

"She's very sweet, plenty energetic, she's from a big family. She's the youngest." Sniper explained.

"Yes, but she's a woman." Snipers mum let out.

"She is." Sniper sighed into the phone.

"Does she make you happy?" Her dad asked.

"Yeah, she makes me feel less awkward." 

"What's her name?" Her mum asked seeming to give up and just accept this. 

"Jennifer. She hates it but I think it's a beautiful name." 

"Why does she hate her name?" Her mum askes seeming to be untrusting of Scout. 

"Not really sure, mum. I'm hoping I can use it enough to make it a good thing." Sniper explained.

"That's very sweet of you, Mich." Her father let out. A knock from the door caused Sniper to glance up. Seeing the spy standing there.

"Someone wants to use the phone. I need to go." 

"We love you, Mich." Her father spoke.

"I love you." Sniper spoke softly before hanging up the phone. She put away the phone.

"Sniper," Spy spoke. 

"Spy," the French woman glared before she walked passed. Sniper quickly left and closed the door. Sniper always felt uncomfortable when she was with the woman; of course the feeling was less than when with others but it was still awkward. Sniper walked slowly back to her camper. She had planned on hunting today and even told Scout ahead of time. She paused when she heard the quick patter of feet behind her. Sniper tensed up as a weight crashed into her. 

"Snipes!" The Scout's high voice called happily.

"Yes, bunny?" Sniper asked, smiling at the tight hug the Scout was giving her. The runner's arms were wrapped firmly around Sniper's stomach while her face was burried into Sniper's back. 

"How'd your call go?" Scout asked, letting go of Sniper and moving around to face her. The scout had slight bruises from the Sniper's teeth scattered all across her throat. It made the Sniper blush lightly.

"Painful. Mum always starts fights." Sniper sighed.

"So it didn't go well?" Scout asked worried.

"Nah, it went fine. Once she stopped going off about my job. Pa seems excited about you." Scout smiled.

"Good," Scout spoke, seeming to relax fully. 

"The spook was the reason I had to get off. She came by banging on the door. Didn't seem to happy with me." Sniper explained.

"Well she can fuck off." Scout let out. "She's always getting into others business, and honestly she's kind of a douche." Scout explained, blowing a bubble with her gum. Sniper nodded.

"She can be a good teammate." Sniper defended. 

"Yeah if she ever isn't hiding." Scout added. Sniper just laughed. Scout smiled back. The small runner moved in close for a hug. The sniper pulled the younger woman close. 

"You feeling okay?" Sniper asked.

"Can't I get a hug from my girlfriend?" Scout blurted. Sniper hugged her tighter.

"Id get you anything you want." Scout's eyes sparkled. She popped up pulling the Sniper into a kiss. Sniper kissed back easily. Scout smiled as her tongue darted out slightly. Sniper flinched before she opened up pulling the Scout as close as she could. The two pulled away with a wet 'pop'. A cat call was heard down the hall. Scout turned to see the Demo winking at them. Scout quickly flipped her off; as was the norm between them. The demo only laughed before walking off.

"She means well but god shes annoying." Scout let out before turning back to her lover who looked to be lost in thought as she stared at the ground slightly. She seemed to be chewing something. Scout was confused for moment until she realized her gum was gone. "Hey, what the hell! That's mine!" Scout pouted. Sniper glanced up. 

"Its sweet." Sniper spoke still focused on the gum.

"Yeah, its watermelon flavored." Scout explained. Sniper focused on Scout.

"It tastes like you." Sniper added, looking down and chewing on it experimentally. Scout blushed. 

"It tastes like watermelon." Scout corrected repeating the flavor. Sniper looked up straight into the runner's eyes.

"Which tastes like you." 

"Its my favorite flavor. So, guess you can taste it on me." Scout explained. Sniper smiled and turned to leave. "Where do you think you're going?" Scout blurted hands on her hips.

"Im going hunting." Sniper explained. 

"With my gum?" Scout asked. 

"Yes." Sniper quickly answered. Scout dropped her arms shocked. 

"Why would you want my prechewed gum?" Scout asked. Sniper turned with a look on her face like the answer was obvious.

"It tastes like you." She finished before heading out and leaving a flustered Scout.

Scout found herself in the commons watching tv. It was just some dumb cartoons. 

"Does she yell at you?" A thick French accented voice asked suddenly from behind. Scout bounced up quickly, not wanting get a knife in the back. She bolted facing the masked woman while moving backwards.

"Holy fuck! Could you not sneak up on everyone?" Scout let out after she determined that it was her own team's spy. 

"I asked you a question." The spy glared. 

"Yeah, well, so did I." Scout added with a glare. The spy sighed. 

"I'm sorry. I sneak out of habit." Spy explained. Scout's eyes went wide at the apology.

"I didn't even know you knew how to say 'sorry'." Scout joked slightly. 

"I do. Im just usually not sorry." Scout gave her a disappointed look. 

"Yeah, that's real ladylike of you." Scout's voice dripped with sarcasm. Spy ignored the comment.

"Does she yell at you?" Spy asked again. Scout raised an eyebrow.

"Who? Lots of people yell at me." Scout explained. 

"The sniper." Spy corrected. Scout felt a strange burn of defensiveness fill her. "She seems to have a lot of pent up anger." Spy commented.

"If you want to talk about pent up anger take a look at the doc." Scout let out moving a bit closer to the spy.

"I just want to make sure that filthy woman doesnt hurt you." Spy spoke seriously. Scout felt rage fill her. 

"Sniper wouldn't ever hurt me! Also this isn't any of your business, Spy." Scout spat. 

"It is. Its my job." 

"Well leave this alone. You can be an ass to me all you want but you leave Sniper alone. Just because she has some issues with her ma doesn't mean she'll put her frustrations out on me." Scout defended. Spy frowned.

"I just think you're getting too comfortable with her. Shes unstable, ma poulette." Spy informed. Scout glared. 

"Yeah, well, nobody here is what you'd call 'stable'." Spy frowned.

"Im not trying to offend you." Spy explained.

"Then you did a real bad job." Scout crossed her arms across her chest.

"Im just worried. If you break up it could endanger you and your family. She's a trained sniper. And she knows your name." Scout felt a bit of her rage leave her. 

"S-she, she wouldn't do that." Scout spoke slightly caught off guard before her anger returned. "Even if we weren't together." Scout spat, ignoring the part about her name.

"Im assuming you know her name as well, ma poulette?" Scout hesitated before she nodded. "Then there is more of a danger put on your family." Scout moved to the couch sitting down, body heavy. Spy moved to sit next to her. "I will help keep you protected." Scout felt a strange burn at those words. She looked over to Spy.

"I don't need your help. And I trust Sniper." She stood up again and quickly stormed out. 

Sniper returned with a rabbit. It was enough meat for her and maybe Scout if she wanted some. As she made her way to her camper she could see Scout sitting in her hammock. 

"Jennifer, are you okay?" Sniper asked. The Scout held herself tighter. She was not excited for the conversation she was going to start.

"Lets say we broke up." Scout started. Sniper fell silent, body frozen. "I wouldn't tell people about you. Id stick to codenames. I wouldn't do anything to endanger you." Scout began. Sniper just stayed silent. She was waiting for Scout to end it. She really didn't think itd happen so soon. "You wouldn't hurt me right?" Scout sat up enough to look at Sniper.

"Course not." 

"Even though I know you. Even if im a threat." Sniper knew that Scout could turn her in. She could ruin everything that the sniper was. But she pushed all that fear away. Somehow she felt the Scout wouldn't do that.

"I trust you not to endanger me. Even if you'd like to break up." Scout nodded until the words sank in.

"Wait huh?" She asked moving too fast to get up and falling out of the hammock. Sniper moved to help her up.

"You okay?" Scout glanced up.

"I don't want to break up." The young woman explained. 

"You don't?" 

"God no. I really like you, Michelle." Sniper felt a strange bubbling heat fill her chest as she heard her name get spoken by the young runner. 

"Good. I'm not ready to give you up yet." Sniper answered. Scout smiled. 

"What made you worry, love?" Sniper asked.

"Spy. She told me that you'd hunt and kill my family since im a threat. I knew you wouldn't. But I thought id just make sure you knew I wouldn't rat you out."

"Spy," Sniper frowned. She wasnt surprised. Spy was always a bit more protective towards Scout for obvious reasons. 

"Can we just go cuddle or something?" Scout asked. Sniper smiled lightly a fond look covered her face. 

"You go take a nap. I'll wake you when I finish cooking up this rabbit." Scout made a face at the dead animal but nodded and hurried off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm happier with this chapter. I didnt write this one while in a bad mood. Plus I didnt fail my classes apparently so that is also very nice.


	16. "I'm sorry"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout thinks of all the weird interactions with Spy and comforts her. 
> 
> Sniper is sent to deal with the aftermath.

Scout wasn't smart, but she sure as hell wasn't stupid. She had been noticing things that she really wished she hadn't. She noticed the way Spy seemed to keep a constant eye on her, she noticed her father's strange answer on the phone right after the frenchwoman got off, she noticed how the team seemed to look at Spy and Scout with uncomfortable glances, and she definetly noticed that damn pet name the Spy constantly called her. She had theories. One she begged and hoped beyond reason wasn't true. 

Scout laid on the Sniper's bed just listening to her girlfriend breathe. Scout felt her foot tap; she tried to stop her movements not wanting to wake the older woman. But she couldnt help herself. Sniper's eyes fluttered open to see her girlfriend in a nervous wreck.

"Jennifer, calm down." Sniper spoke softly, trying to sooth the smaller woman. Scout glanced up. Once her eyes met the Sniper's they began to water. Sniper sat up pulling Scout into her arms. "What's wrong?" Sniper asked feeling more awake. 

"I can't stop thinking about my ma." Scout explained. Sniper went tense.

"What do you mean, bunny?" 

"Some part of me thinks that Spy could be my mother. But that's crazy right?" Scout asked wiping away her slight tears. Sniper swallowed nervously. 

"What makes you think Spy could be your mum?" 

"Her story fits with mine, when she describes her girl: it sounds a bit like me." Sniper felt her heartbeat quicken. Almost everyone knew about Spy being Scout's mother. Medic knew because of her blood tests, Engineer knew because she was just good with these things, and Sniper knew because the spy had flat out told her one night. The others didnt know for sure but the suspicion was there. And the resemblance was quite obvious.

"Jennifer, love," Scout stayed silent. "Maybe you should ask her." Sniper offered. Scout frowned. 

"What if im wrong. I don't want the team thinking I'm a silly little girl with momma issues." 

"Just ask."

Scout decided she'd follow Sniper's advice. Later in the day after battle she made her way to the Spy's smoking room. The air felt thinner there and the smell always made Scout gag. But this was important. She knocked on the door and waited. 

"What?" Spy called obviously annoyed. 

"Hey, uh, its Scout. Can I ask you something?" She waited until the door silently opened revealing Spy. 

"Yes?" 

"Its going to sound a little silly." Scout warned. Spy only raised an eyebrow from under her mask. "But, um-" Scout fiddled with her dogtags. "Are you my ma?" Spy's eyes went wide and she seemed to feeeze up. Scout felt her face flush with embarrassment. "Yeah see, I told you it was silly. I just had this small hope that maybe my ma left to protect me like you did instead of leaving cause she didnt want me. Im sorry. Im just gonna go." Scout spoke quickly before turning. Spy barely had any time to react as Scout began to leave. 

"Wait!" The French woman called. The young runner paused. She refused to turn around. She felt like a kid all over again. After her sister told her the real reason she didn't have a mom. Scout had tears in her eyes and she was despertly holding them back. "Jennifer," Spy spoke softly. Scout went still. 

"D-don't call me that." Scout explained. 

"I believe I have more of a right to call you by your name than the Sniper." Spy tried to explain. 

"Its different with Sniper." Scout let out shocking even herself. When had it started to be okay for Sniper to say her name? 

"I named you." Spy explained. Scout still refused to look at Spy. 

"So you really are my ma?" 

"Yes"

"Thanks." Was all the Scout said before running off.

She ran fast and hard until she made it to Snipers camper. She opened the door and slammed it shut startling the woman inside. 

"Bloody hell, Scout!" Sniper let out a breath dropping her knife. 

"I was right. She is my ma." Scout had tears now running down her face. Sniper stood up fast and moved to her.

"Yeah, I know." Sniper admitted. Scout moved away from Sniper eyes full of hurt. 

"You what?" 

"Spy told me a long time ago. Before we ever spoke. She made me promise to not tell you. I don't break promises. You know this." 

"But you knew." 

"Why else do you think I told you to ask Spy? I'd never of told you to without actually knowing." Scout let this sink in. She was angry and confused. But somehow it made sense. Sniper seemed to try and give hints without ever giving it away. Sniper was loyal even if she was awkward. Scout moved back to Sniper hugging her and sobbing into her shoulder.

"Am I supposed to like her now?" Scout asked. 

"Not if you don't want to." Sniper answered. 

"Even if I understand why she left, I still can't forgive her." Scout admitted.

"You dont have to, love."

"I just need to process all of this." Scout sighed. 

It was awkward around the base. The tension between Scout and Spy got worse and the team didnt know how to fix it. Sniper just stayed close to Scout's side watching over her. Spy sulked around and seemed to snap at people more than usual. 

"This is getting ridiculous." Medic complained. She had been abandoned by her usual companions as they hurried to battle, leaving her with Sniper, but allowing her to use the Australian as a way to charge her uber.

"Give them time." Sniper responded before fireing her rifle and watching a BLU soilder go down. 

"We don't have time. Its affecting both Spy and Scout in battle. If this continues they could be replaced or killed." Medic sighed. Her ubergun made a loud "whoosh" sound announcing that its charge was at 100%. "Ah, danke, Sniper." Medic spoke as she stopped charging the Sniper. 

"N'problem." Sniper let out as she shot another BLU. 

"Red scout Dominated!" The administrator's voice called. Sniper frowned.

"Could you try and talk to Scout? This isn't good for her." Sniper nodded.

"Yeah, I will." 

Battle was long and rough. RED was working hard to keep their points up; all except Scout and Spy, who seemed to be both be having a very off day. By the time battle ended Spy looked more than annoyed while Scout was either curling into herself or blowing up at people to keep them away. 

"Come here." Sniper ordered. 

"Go away, Snipes." Sniper frowned. 

"I wasn't asking." the Scout let out a yelp as she was thrown over her girlfriend's shoulder, knees being held firmly by Sniper. 

"No, put me down!" Scout screamed hitting Sniper's back and trying to kick her feet. Sniper ignored her. Medic was right this had gone on for too long. 

"If anyone needs us we'll be in Scout's room." Sniper let out as she moved to try and find the spy.

"If Scout doesnt want to have sex, you need to listen." Spy spoke. Sniper glared. There she was. 

"Wasn't planning on banging. In fact, you're coming with us." Spy moved quickly away as Sniper tried to latch onto her arm. However the Heavy moved from behind easily lifting up the spy. 

"We go." Heavy let out.

"Thanks." Sniper said. They headed out to find the teleporter back to base. Scout had started to make soft whimpering sounds that broke Sniper's heart. 

"Michelle," Scout cried. Sniper felt her steps waver. 

"Ignore little Scout. She is manipulative like Spy." Heavy ordered. Sniper nodded. 

"Snipes, can you at least carry me in your arms? I need a hug." Scout sniffled. 

"Love, I wish I could. But I can't temp it." 

"What do you mean?" Scout asked rubbing her face on Sniper's back. 

"You're like a bloody kangaroo. One good kick and I'll go down." Sniper explained holding Scout tighter with her one arm. After teleporting back to base they contiued to head to Scout's room. Scout's wimpers had turned into sobs. Sniper had never felt so guilty. She knew Scout didn't cry in public. She'd noticed that way before the two ever spoke. 

Arriving at the room felt like a miracle. Sniper opened the bedroom door and moved next to the bed. Heavy dropped Spy onto the ground before closing the door leaving the three alone in the room. Sniper placed Scout on her bed. Scout curled into her knees hiding her face. 

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Sniper sighed. Spy pulled herself off the ground. 

"I think she's talking to me." Scout glanced up at the French woman. 

"This is too much. I've had a bad enough day." Scout snuggled into her knees. 

"If you two can't fix this it'll only get worse. Its distracting you from your jobs and I really don't want to see what the administrator will do if this continues." Sniper rubbed her hand down her face. 

"I didn't do anything wrong." Spy claimed. Scout let out a bitter laugh while Sniper glared. 

"Spy, you're too smart to act dumb." Sniper spoke, voice thin and annoyed. 

"Don't know about that. My stupidity sure didnt come from my dad." Scout spat. 

"Your stupidity came from you, and you alone." Spy replied. 

"First off, Jennifer, you're not stupid." Sniper let out, sitting down next to Scout and gently pulling the runner onto her lap. "Secondly, you both need to stop fighting like children and figure something out." Sniper growled. 

"I'm not the one acting like a child." Spy glared. 

"Debatable," Sniper sighed. 

"I'm sorry," Scout finally spoke up softly. Both older woman jumped, shocked to hear the quiet voice. "Snipes is right. I'm being childish. I'm just trying to take in all this. I spent my life thinking my ma up and left me. Which I guess you technically did. But I didn't think you left to protect us. Some part of me will always hate you for leaving." Scout spoke, voice soft yet strong and unwavering. "But, I dont hate you as much as I used to. I can learn to forgive you. Eventually it could go back to how it was before. Us being teammates. But you'll never be my ma." Spy was silent. 

"Spy," Sniper growled. 

"Ah, yes. I, well, I understand. I would like if we could return to how it was." Scout pushed away from Sniper standing up. She put out her hand. 

"Shake on it." Spy did as she was asked. 

"Now, may I go?" Spy asked tensely. 

"Go ahead." Sniper spoke. Once Spy left the room Scout ran to lock the door before tears began slipping down her face. "Scout," Sniper stood up fast and headed closer to the crying girl. Scout took a step back, away from her girlfriend.

"I understand why you made us do that." Scout let out. "I just need a half an hour, maybe, to forgive you, okay?" Sniper went still. 

"Sure, uh, I'll leave." 

"No, just sit down over there, okay?" Scout pointed to her bed. Sniper obeyed. She sat silently watching Scout pace and cry all the while mumbling to herself. Sniper felt every nerve in her body aching to help the younger woman, but she knew it would probably make it all worse. Eventually Scout slowed to a stop and made her way over to Sniper. 

"You doing better?" 

"Not really." Sniper frowned. "Shh, we're napping." Scout ordered crawling into her bed and staring up at Sniper. 

"Me too?" 

"That's why I said 'we're'." Scout pointed out. Sniper slowly joined the smaller woman in her bed. Scout pulled close, snuggling into the sharpshooter. Sniper stayed dead silent and refused to move a single muscle. Eventually Scout's breaths evened out, allowing the Sniper to relax enough to get comfortable and pull the young woman closer in a protective hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only a few more chapters before the plot gets a bit messy. I'm need to clean it up so its actually a story.


	17. "I'm fine."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout has a very helpful phone call. 
> 
> Scout and Sniper talk.

"Hey, dad." Scout spoke, voice a bit low and sad.

"Hey, sweetheart. You okay?" 

"Found my ma. Should of told me we worked together." Scout let out. 

"Oh. I'm sorry, Jennifer." Her father apologized sounding a bit horrified.

"I know. It's fine. I'm just trying to deal with it all, you know?" 

"Of course, sweetheart. I'm always here to talk to." Scout smiled. Her dad was the greatest. 

"You remember when I told you about my girlfriend?" Scout asked into the phone. 

"How could I forget." 

"Its going pretty good. We are having a slight fight right now though, well sorta." 

"What happened?" 

"She forced me to stop avoiding Spy. I understand why she made me do it. Me and Spy were both distracted at work and it was affecting the team in a bad way. She was just worried that I'd get into trouble. I know I'm just being stubborn. But I'm still kinda upset that she forced me to deal with it all. Just felt like she was siding with Spy instead of me." 

"Sweetheart, listen. You have a dangerous job. I dont like thinking about how often you get hurt, or worse." Her dad paused and swallowed as if he had started to feel sick. "Her making you deal with this is her way of saying she cares about you. I understand you can be stubborn, you have that in common with your ma. Which I'm sure you noticed. But try and forgive your girlfriend. She only did what she thought was best for you." 

"I know. I already forgave her. It's just, I'm still not ready to let it go. I know I should. I really care about her, dad."

"If you keep acting angry for no reason besides being bitter you're gonna lose her." Scout sighed. 

"I'm not ready to lose her, dad."

"Well, go and make sure she knows you feel that way. So far I'm liking this girl. She isn't like the other people you've been with." 

"Dad!" Scout whined. 

"Just saying. All of the men you've been with haven't been the best. This one seems like a keeper. Be good to her." 

"She is. Thanks, dad. Love you." 

"Love you too." 

Sniper sat in her camper. Her hat and visors rested on her counter by the small sink, and her hair was unmade and let loose. Scout hadn't been by in days. Not since Sniper had locked Scout in her room with Spy. Sniper was trying to clean her knife but her emotions were getting the best of her. Sniper threw the knife down before rubbing her eyes and face. She was worried that she ruined her relationship with Scout. The runner still spoke to her at base and would still brush agaisnt her. But she didn't stay close for long and didn't spend time with her, without others around. This could have been Scout's way of breaking up but wanting to stay friends? Sniper was shocked as she felt tears drip down onto her hands. She didnt realize her eyes had started to water. She wiped at her eyes trying to stop the tears but they kept coming. She didn't feel like she was crying. She didnt even think she was so upset that she would cry. She was mostly scared. But she guessed her body felt otherwise. She was crying due to thinking that Scout broke up with her? She frowned. That was just ridiculous. Why should she care about that adorable headstrong chatterbox girl, with the soft baby blue eyes and her sweet little buckedteeth? Sniper felt her body tense up and her tears roll down her face faster. When had she gotten so attached to the young runner? Sniper really had fucked it up. This is what she gets for caring. This is what happens when she tries to help someone she loves. Sniper felt her tears flow freely at that thought. Love, oh god.  
A soft knock was heard suddenly before the door opened. Sniper looked up eyes locking with the Scout's. 

Scout knew that this was going to be awkward. She was still angry but it wasnt so much at Sniper as it was just in general. Scout had to tell her that she just needed time to process, but that she stilled cared for the sharpshooter. But once she saw the tears her whole plan had left her. The only thing that Scout cared about in that moment was the fact that the woman she was slowly but very surely falling for was obviously hurting and needed Scout's help.

"You're crying." Scout gasped. Sniper went still as the young woman ran to her side. One of Scout's hands gently cupped her face while the other wiped the tears away. "Hey, no need for tears." Scout whispered softly. Sniper didnt dare say a single word. This was the most contact she had from the young Bostonian in days. And with that realization her tears doubled. "No, come on, Snipes." Scout tried to sooth. Sniper just stared at the young woman in front of her. She was frantically trying to stop Sniper's tears. Sniper pulled Scout's hands away from her face once she regained some composure enough to look away from the young runner. 

"I'm fine." 

"Why are you crying?" Scout asked voice concerned. 

"Don't worry about it." Sniper began. 

"Bullshit, talk to me." Scout spoke.

"Why would you want me to tell you?" Sniper tried. Scout raised an eyebrow

"What kind of question is that?" 

"A reasonable one." 

"The fuck are you talking about? Just tell me what happened." 

"You stopped showing up." Sniper spoke. She kept her voice calm and monotone. Scout seemed taken back by the tone. This was how Sniper sounded when forced to talk to someone she was uncomfortable around. "You made your feelings clear. You broke it off with me, and I get that you still want to be friends. But I can't do that. I can't just pretend that I didnt lo-... care.. about you. I need space to get over it all. I need to be professional." Sniper finished looking down. Her tears dripping from her chin and down to the table. 

"Snipes, no. I was upset, still am a bit. But I dont wanna break up with you. That's the last thing I want. That's why I'm here." Scout paused to gently grab Sniper's hand which was clenched into a fist. Scout slowly tried to soothe the Sniper enough to relax while continuing her words. "I talked to my dad. I told him about what happened and how I was acting and he told me that I should tell you how I'm feeling. He made me realize that if I keep acting childish I'll lose you. Guess he was right since you already thought we ended it." Scout spoke. By the end Sniper's hand had opened and Scout fitted her fingers between Sniper's.   
"Can you forgive me for being a stubborn bastard?" Scout asked. Sniper squeezed Scout's hand with her own. 

"So, I didn't lose you?" 

"God no, it's a lot harder to get rid of me." Scout spoke softly. 

Sniper gently rested her face down onto the table relief taking her. Scout jumped as the sound of an actual sob spilled from the older woman. "Come on, there is no need for that. Everything is okay." Sniper tried to take a few deep breaths but the relief she felt at the knowledge that everything was okay was all she needed to finally break down. Scout pulled her up leading her towards the couch. Scout laid down, she was sitting up by leaning back on the arm rest. Scout pulled Sniper atop her. Sniper found her legs hanging off the couch awkwardly but that didnt matter as Scout gently rested Sniper's head atop her chest. Sniper's sobs quieted as she focused on the soft quick thumps of Scout's heartbeat. Her breasts were warm and soft and the most perfect pillow Sniper could ask for in this moment. Scout ran her fingers through Sniper's long hair which wasn't in a braid for once. Her nails gently scratched across Sniper's scalp before gently tugging the tangles out of the Australian's hair. Slowly but surely Sniper's sobs stopped followed by her tears.

"I'm sorry I did this to you." Scout spoke after some time. Sniper didnt say anything just stayed where she was. "It was fucked up. You were trying to help me and I just hurt you. I was too immature to deal with my issues. And too childish to appreciate everything you did to help me." 

"Scout," Sniper cut in. Scout paused to listen. "Quiet." 

"Uh, y-yeah, sure thing." Scout fell silent. Sniper took in a few deep breaths before getting up. "You, uh, you feeling better?" 

"Well im not crying." Sniper growled. 

"I'm real sorry."

"Quit apologizing." Sniper sighed. Scout just nodded. The Australian moved up before pulling the smaller woman into a deep kiss. Scout melted. Her hands pulling at Sniper's hair. When Sniper pulled back she let out a puff of air before moving back to rest her head back on Scout's chest. 

"Maybe we could move somewhere we both actually fit?" Scout offered. Sniper growled slightly. "Or we can stay right here." Scout tried. Sniper hummed an agreement to that. Scout just giggled slightly. "You know I'd let you lay on me wherever you want. Not just on the couch." 

"Wouldn't that make the rest of the team uncomfortable?" 

"Why would it?" 

"Isn't it a bit intimate, love?" Scout smiled at the pet name.

"Only if you make it." 

"So you'd let others do this?" 

"Sure, if they weren't creeps about it."

"Is it wrong to not want anyone else to rest on your chest." Scout let out a laugh. 

"This have to do with my boobs, babe?" Scout snorted. Sniper blushed but just nuzzled into her breasts. "Holy shit." Scout contiued to laugh. "Well dont worry. I'll only allow my girlfriend to enjoy my tits from now on." Sniper chuckled.

"Did you just say 'tits'?" 

"Yeah?" 

"Well, I'd say breasts as fine as yours deserve more respect." Scout just chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter and snow sucks. It's making me real sad, especially with being back in class.


	18. "I'd like to introduce you to my parents."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scout and Sniper talk about their first date and more to come.  
> After, they decide to meet the parents. In the only way they can.

Sniper wasnt expecting Scout to stroll in with a whole backpack stuffed with comics, a sketch book, and pencils of all sorts of different sizes. 

"Okay, so I brought the first few batman comics because you need to understand. If you still dont like it that's okay. I wont force you." Scout rambled as she emptied her bag on the table. Sniper just sat watching her small girlfriend bounce around as she organized the mess she just made. She grabbed a comic before handing it to Sniper. "Well go on!" She spoke excitedly. Sniper smiled softly taking the comic carefully. She could tell how nicely Scout must treat them, from the constant use Scout put them through, they had very little to no sign of use. She began reading the silly thing and the Scout's instant smile would make being forced to read every comic there ever was worth it. Scout returned to the table opening her sketchbook and beginning to draw. Sniper looked over to Scout when she finished the first comic. 

"Bunny, hand me the next one will you?" Scout jumped seeming surprised by Sniper's voice. 

"You want to read another one?" 

"You asked me too, and it's not so bad." Sniper shrugged. Scout let out a squeal of joy as she got up to hand Sniper the next one. She gave Sniper a quick peck on the lips before bouncing away happily. 

As Sniper read she could feel Scout's eyes on her. The younger woman seemed to glance up at her every so often. 

"What about me is so interesting, love?" Sniper asked finally. 

"Loads, the way your nose crinkles sometimes when you're reading, how relaxed you are, those cute little reading glasses you have on, how your hair halos around your face." Scout admitted. Sniper looked away, flustered. 

"Bloody hell," Sniper mumbled face heating up. Scout just smiled happily before continuing to draw happily. The camper was silent except for the quiet clicks of pencils being replaced and moved and the soft scatching of the lead marking the page as she drew, and the flutter of pages turning every so often. 

"I was thinking," Scout spoke suddenly making Sniper jump slightly, and look quickly at Scout. "Remember when you took me out to town and I bought you that bunny?"

"Course," 

"Was that our first date?" Scout asked sounding a bit nervous. 

"Well, we didnt consider it one while there. But if it was.." Sniper paused focusing on the comic in her hands intensely, "would you consider it a good first date?" Scout suddenly laughed. Sniper blushed brightly. 

"Babe, of course it was. It would of been a great date. Not only did you listen when I talked, you seemed like you didn't mind having me around." Scout explained. 

"I never mind having you around." Scout just smiled, glancing up at Sniper before continuing her art. 

"Well, I think we should have another. You can choose where we go this time." Scout explained. 

"I had a sort of idea." Sniper spoke nervously. 

"Yeah? What is it?" Sniper glanced away, face heating up. 

"Its not a date idea, its uh.." Scout put her pencil down and stood up from her seat. Sniper turned to watch the Scout move towards her. Sniper was tense and sweating slightly. 

"Mich, its okay. Take a breath for me, yeah?" Sniper did just that. Scout smiled softly at the older woman. "Whatever idea you have, it's fine. Just tell me. I cant say yes or no without knowing what it is." 

"I'd like to introduce you to my parents." Sniper blurted. 

"Like go to Australia?" 

"No, just over the phone is fine." Sniper explained. 

"Okay, but if I meet yours you gotta meet mine." Scout smiled brightly. 

"Sounds fair." Scout smiled sweetly. "But, I do actually have an idea for a date." 

"Oh, what is it?" 

"Its a secret." 

Sniper waited for her parents to answer. Scout stood next to her bouncing from side to side nervously. 

"Hello, Mundy residence." 

"Hey, pa." Sniper spoke softly. 

"Michelle, how are you?" 

"I'm good," Sniper answered, glancing down at Scout with a soft smile. 

"Wait, let me go get your mum." 

"No, uh, not just yet." Sniper blurted out quickly. 

"Well, if that's what you'd prefer." 

"Pa, I called you for a reason." Sniper began, hands shaking from nerves. 

"Something wrong, Mich?" 

"No, nothing. It's just. I want you to meet someone. Since I couldnt bring them to Australia, I was hoping to just do it over the phone." 

"Is this your Jennifer?" 

"Y-yeah, it is. That okay?" Sniper closed her eyes. She hadn't been expecting how much this mattered to her. Her nerves were getting the best of her. This could go terribly wrong. Her mum already didnt exactly agree. Sniper could only hope her pa was different.

"Of course." Sniper smiled, relaxing, before handing the phone to Scout.

"Um, h-hello, Mr. Mundy." 

"Please, call me dad." 

"O-oh, uh, yeah, okay, dad." Sniper smiled happily gently leaning down and kissing Scout's head before resting close enough to hear her dad through the phone. "Oh, I'm Scou-" Scout paused. "I'm Jennifer." 

"Yes, Michelle has told me about you. Not as much as I'd like but enough." 

"She's told me lots about you. Its obvious how much she loves you and your wife." 

"Thank you. Now tell me a bit about yourself." 

"Oh, well, I'm the youngest of eight girls." 

"That is a lot." 

"Its why I'm such a chatterbox now. My dad was always busy. And when he was home all my sisters would try to get his attention. So I learned to be loud and a bit obnoxious." 

"It's probably good to have someone as lively as you with my daughter. She never has been all that interested in other people." 

"That's not her fault. Course, you know that. It just takes a lot out of her is all." Scout spoke. 

"So, how did you meet?" 

"Oh, at work. But we never really spoke till a few months ago." 

"Oh, really? What happened?" 

"Uh, well, we went to this bar, as a team. A sort of victory for a job well done. And I was hoping to catch the attention of a gentleman. Get a free drink, maybe go on a date. Something like that. Well this guy seemed like he actually wanted to get to know me and goes to buy me a drink. He comes back and Michelle shows up knocks my drink to the floor and threatens the guy. I'd never seen her so upset. Not during the job, not at base. Shes usually very calm and collected. But, I swear if that guy hadnt of run off Mich would of shown him what's what." 

"My daughter isnt a violent woman without reason. As she is prone to remind my wife, she is a professional. So, tell me, why did she scare him off?" 

"Oh, yeah. So the creep had drugged my drink apparently. Michelle had come over and saved me that night. If she hadnt of who knows what could of happened to me. Nothing good, that's for sure. I was real upset after because nobody seemed to like me or anything besides real creeps. Plus I was still a bit shaken up. So she goes out and compliments me and buys me a drink so I at least had one person. I was so grateful to her. Nobody else would waste their time on me. I knew in that moment she was someone I liked having around. After that I just hung around her as much as I could. I really thought she didnt like me much at the beginning but she never told me to leave or anything so I stuck around. I'm glad I did." 

"Jesus," Sniper mumbled in shock of the small story. 

"I'm sorry that you were in that dangerous situation. But I'm glad it gave you the opportunity to get to know my daughter." 

"Yeah, I still cant believe she likes a girl like me." 

"Oi!" Sniper scolded  
"What do you mean?" Mr. Mundy asked at the same time. 

"Your daughter is just amazing, is all." Scout felt her face flush lightly. Sniper took the phone out of Scout's hands, giving the younger woman a cocky smile. 

"Dad," Sniper spoke. 

"Why didn't you tell me more about her? She seems good for you." 

"It was hard to talk when Mum is screaming at me." Sniper sighed. 

"I'll talk to her." Her dad spoke. Sniper smiled. 

"Thanks. I have to go. Promised Jennifer that we'd call her dad." 

"Good luck, Mich. Call us anytime alright."

"I will, dad. Goodbye, love you." 

"Love you too." 

Sniper hung up the phone before handing it to Scout. She gave Sniper a soft smile before dialing her own father's number. Scout waited listening to the soft buzz as she waited for her father to answer. 

"Hello-"

"Hey, dad." Scout cut him off quickly. 

"Jennifer, how are you?" 

"I'm good, dad. But I didn't call to chat." 

"Oh?" Scout quickly handed Sniper the phone. The older woman froze. 

"U-uh, hello, s-sir." Sniper spoke hands shaking violently. Scout gently rubbed her back. 

"Oh, hello. Who is this?" 

"Oh, um, I'm Michelle Mundy." 

"Oh, you are the woman my Jenny is seeing." 

"Uh, y-yes, sir." 

"She talks about you all the time. I'm glad everything is going well." 

"She talks about you as well." Sniper closed her eyes tightly. 

"You're doing great." Scout whispered. 

"So, you two met at work?" 

"Yes. We never spoke. I always looked up to her though, but I'm not very good with people." 

"Is that so? So may I ask why you looked up to her then?" 

"Well, you see, sir. I sort of always admired her ability to feel comfortable in a crowd. She stands up for herself. She tries her best to help and to be kind to the team. I reflected her." Sniper explained. Scout stood, mouth falled open in awe. 

"And what made you start talking to her?" 

"Oh, um. I had been working up to talking to her outside of work for a long while by then. I never really had the guts though. But I got my opportunity one night at the bar." 

"Ah, got a few drinks of liquid courage?" 

"Oh, no sir. Actually, I have quite high tolerance to alchohol so I really wasnt affected. I was sitting in the back sipping on that watered down slush they call a beer just scanning the room." 

"Oh, yes, Re-, I mean Spy, she told me you're the team's sniper, yes?" 

"I am. So as you can imagine, its second nature. Everyone was relaxing. Nothing out of the ordinary, well, till I saw this man. He had two glasses and I watched him drop something in to one of them."

"Oh, no. He was giving it to my Jennifer, wasn't he?" 

"Yes, sir. I knocked over the drink and scared him off. I replaced her drink with a clean one and was actually able to talk to her a bit after that. I wouldnt have just given up though after that night. Making friends isnt exactly my specialty. But she kept by me."

"Thank you. I dont know how I'd react if my baby girl had been hurt. Her job is dangerous enough." 

Scout bounced up taking the phone after Sniper awkwardly nodded as a response. 

"Hey, dad, it's me again." 

"She is very polite. But she is a bit awkward." 

"Yeah, I know." 

"I approve of her. She is much better than others you've been with." 

"Dad!" Scout groaned annoyed.

"I'm just saying." her dad chucked. 

"Anyway, we gotta go. Dinner is getting made soon. I love ya!" 

"Love ya too, Jenny." Scout hung up the phone. The two mercenaries looked at eachother before letting out deep breaths. 

"That went surprisingly well." Scout smiled. 

"Well, you still haven't met my mum." Scout frowned and nodded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been awhile.  
> With the virus going around and all this loveliness, I actually had time to work. Plus finals are over and being home and out of the dorms has made me less depressed. 
> 
> Itll still be slow. Mostly because I'm trying to get the ideas I have down. And well, they arent finished. Sorry.

**Author's Note:**

> After changing the title three times, I've found one I like.


End file.
